


Back to the Future

by AngryBrunette



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, M/M, Suicide Attempt, possible sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryBrunette/pseuds/AngryBrunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Washington along with the Reds and Blues are surrounded and have no choice but to retreat. However, due to horrible communication, time and space seemed to warp. Painful memories are resurfaced and the wounds of betrayal are reopened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my phone, and this is the first fanfic that I have ever written.... I would HIGHLY appreciate any and all comments and suggestions. Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Fanfic ever, I'm trying to edit it so it's easier to read and understand. Any and all comments are well appreciated, please enjoy!

Unrelenting bullets, spraying from all sides, forced the soldiers to huddle together. Large rocky bolders barely providing protection. Armor clad boots scruffed against rocks and dirt, creating small clouds of dirt.

Wash's heart beat furiously in his chest, not for fear of his safety, but for the well being of his team. Carolina rushed behind their already crowded cover and forced herself next to Wash.

"This is it isn't it? We're all gonna die. I didn't even get to eat that stash of ho ho's I found!" Grif cried loudly in Simmons' ear.

"Shut up, Grif! We're being shot at and a all you can think of is food?!" Simmons shrieked, voice cracking.

"Now is not the time for your married couple squabbles, guys! Is everyone here?! We need to get  _the fuck out of here._ " Tucker cut in, voice tense and sharp with stress.

"Everyone get together! We are getting out of here!" Carolina commanded as she pulled out a future cube and chucked it.

"Wait!""I've got it!" Tucker and Wash shouted at the same time, 3 different future cubes hitting the ground at the same time.

* * *

 

Images swirled and mixed, everything crushing together and expanding.

It was both dark and bright, cold and hot.

* * *

 

 

Suddenly the sound of armor slamming onto metal filled the air. Along with loud groans of discomfort. "Oh God, that was  _horribl_ _e!_ " Donut wailed beside Wash.

"That's an understatement.." Grif and Tucker grumbled at the same time.

Wash began to raise himself of the ground, pushing away the pain he felt in his ribs, he heard guns cocking. "Son of a bitch.." Wash groaned as he pushed himself the rest of the way up.

"State your identification and your purpose and nobody will get hurt." An eerily familiar voice commanded behind him. "Or don't, then we can have some fun." Another familiar voice said, not too far off to the side. Every muscle in Wash's body tensed and in a flash he had a gun pointing at the voices.

Two figures jumped back a little at the same time he heard 9 guns cock behind him, backing him up. "I don't think you are in  _any position_ to be giving orders here, wouldn't you agree?" Wash said cooly.

"Agent Washington, where are we?" Caboose asked behind him, using his whisper voice that isn't really a whisper.

Wash took a hostile step forward, causing the two strangers to tense, and he began speaking in what he is sure everyone calls his 'crazy freelancer voice'. " You are going to tell me where we are, who you are, and I PRAY," Wash's voice was rising in pitch and began to crack a little as he soon began to shout, "THAT YOU DON'T TRY TO STRUGGLE BECAUSE I AM INCHES AWAY FROM ENDING YOU." Wash felt a pang every time he breathed to deeply, 'yeah, my ribs are most definitely cracked' he thought to himself.

"Wash?""Rookie??" the familiar voices said, baffled, at the same time. Wash rose his gun higher. Coldness was spreading from within him, seeping through his viens. He remembers this feeling all too well. He felt it when he was Recovery One and when he teamed up with the Meta. It was like a shield that protected him from his raging emotions.

The others shuffled a step forward, uneasy from the tension, but eager to help. The hallway was just barely wide enough to fit them all in, creating an almost bottle like effect.

Wash let go of the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He straightened up, forcing himself to relax a little. "I won't repeat my self again. Tell us who you are and where we are." He said almost tiredly towards the end. He was tired. His eyelids were beginning to feel heavy, but he could worry about that later. He pushed away the cold that tried to consume him once more and awaited a reply.

A tan soldier with white accents raised a hand slowley and said "I'm Agent New York." He placed his gun securely on his back, both hands raising just barely above his head.

The soldier with purple armor with green accents raised his hands as well. "I'm agent North Dakota, and you are on the Mother of Invention."

Any tension released from Wash's body returned 10 fold. He  _must_ have hears him wrong.

"The Mother of Invintion." He repeated dully.

York and North shifted uncomfortablely. North cleared his throat before speaking.

"This is the Mother of Invention, Wash."

"Yeah, same soul sucking feeling." York cut in, desperate to ease some tension.

Wash's gun never wavered, only on the inside was he shaking violently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any and all typos! Lots of love~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback, please continue to comment, and let me know how I'm doing!

Carolina slowly unfroze herself, shocked by the words she hears.

"York?" Carolina said, voice shaking a little. "Is that really you?" She said, voice unlike anything her new teamates have ever heard. It was slightly shacky, almost as if she'll cry, but still bold and aggresive.

Wash stepped over a little so she can move forward, allowing her to fill the position of leader, but assuring her that she isn't alone.

"Carolina?" York said, slowly lowering his arms. He would recognize that voice any where.

Wash had completly forgotten she was there for a little bit, too consumed with what was in front of him. Normally she takes charge of all situations immediately.

"Wait, do you guys know each other?" Tucker asked. He was lost, tired, and irritated. He was eager to rest.

No one had lowered their gun yet except for Carolina. "Yes. They're not a threat." Carolina said a little fondly with a small smile forming on her lips.

"Wash?" Tucker said uncertainly. Wash wasn't relaxing at all, _clearly_ they were still a threat to Wash.

Wash's fingers twitched over the trigger. 'No, they used to be my friends' Wash told himself. 'Even if they abandoned me, they used to be my friends..' Wash could feel everyones eyes on him, waiting for permission to relax. Wash slowly lowered his gun.

"Yes, Tucker. York was our infiltration specialist, and North was our sharp shooter. York was a the asshole and North was the Mom of Project Freelancer."

"Hey!" York shouted in defense. Relaxing a little with a gun no longer pointing at his face.

"I'm not the mom, maybe a..cool uncle?" North replied, relaxing a little as well.

Wash turned slightly to look at the uncharacteristicly quiet Reds and Blues. "More blue team problems.."Grif grumbled. "And he we were to believe that we wouldn't have to deal with anymore Freelancers." Sarge said slightly irritated.

The once quiet hallway was now filled with the loud complaints of the reds and blues. Caboose was yelling just to feel included. The pain of cracked ribs was making its self more known and now he was getting a stress headache. Carolina hasn't broken eye contact with York and seems to be frozen.

Wash sighed deeply and winced from pain. Frustration was slowly opening up the gates of anger. "EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" Wash yelled, voice cracking. "We need to figure out how to get back. We can't do that if ALL EVERYONE DOES IS STAND AROUND WITH THEIR THUMBS STUCK UP THEIR ASSES!" Wash ranted. "We need a plan." Wash breathed, forcing himself to calm down.

Silence seemed to stretch out before Sarge coughed awkwardly. No one knew what to do. Wash had an idea, a cold hated filled him when he realized what step one was. "We have to see The Director." Wash said out loud.

Carolina unfroze at that statement and visiably recoiled. Her shoulders hunched as she nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we do. We're going to need a place to sleep and eat until we figure out how to get back." Carolina said, voice slowly gaining her commanding attitude.

"Wait, the director?  _The Director?"_ Tucker pressed. We had to battle a whole army of robot Tex's the last time they decided to go head hunting.

"Are we going to throw him another surprise party?" Caboose asked confused with the whole situation.

Everyone gave short chuckle at that. Even Wash felt a chuckle rumble in his chest. "No, not this time buddy." Wash replied a little fondly.

"So, all of you guys are...from the future?" North asked, hesitant to stir any urges to shoot him. Even though they weren't pointing any guns at him at the moment didn't mean they wouldn't again.

"Yes." Carolina said curtly.

York and North shared a glance. You could feel the change in atmosphere when York began to speak to Carolina. "Are you secretly Agent Tennessee? Because you're the only 10 I see!" York braced himself for a punch he was sure to come. Instead he felt himself being crushed in Carolina's arms. A faint sob barely reached his ears and his grin slipped. "What's wrong, 'Lina?" York asked gently.

York looked up to see guns lowering and felt a pang  in his chest. These people..this colorful group of people are her family. And if they are her family, where is he? York looked over to North and locked eyes.  

Wash cleared his throat awkwardly. "Let's go find The Director." Carolina let go of York and straightened up. Acting like her moment of weakness never happened.

"North, York. Take us to The Director." Carolina commanded. Once again the hallway was filled with a tense silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any and all typos! Lots of love~


	3. Chapter 3

Armor clad footsteps echoes down the corridor as the soldiers walked to The Director. Carolina was in the very front with North and Wash wasn't too far behind. York a few steps behind, talking with the Reds and Blues.

"What were you guys doing before you got sent here?" York said curiously.

"Oh, you know. Trying not to die." Grif replied dryly. "Yeah, but we do that all the time." Simmons added nervously.

York rolled his eyes. "Okay... fine then. Will you at least tell me your names?" York said a little irritated.

"Oooh, are we introducing ourselves?" Donut squealed excitedly. "My name is Donut, and the one in purple is Doc! Beside him, in the dark tan armor is Lopez!"

"Hi, I'm medical officer Frank Dufrene, but everyone calls me Doc." Doc said timidly.

"Hola."

"And I am Caboose, Church's best friend!" Caboose shouted happily, pushing Lopez to the side. York nodded his head slowly.

Donut patted Caboose on the arm before continuing. "Behind us, the one in Maroon armor is Simmons and in front of him in the red armor is Sarge! Beside Simmons in the orange armor is Grif, and behind  _him_ is Tucker! He's really good with his sword!" Donut finished happily.

"Bow chicka bow wow!"

"Oh, well, I'm York." York said awkwardly.

"Yeah, we know numbnuts" Sarge grumbled.

 

"What are we going to say when we see him?" Wash asked Carolina. Carolina glanced back at him and sighed.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I think we should tell him the truth and be straight to the point." Carolina said after some thought.

Wash put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "If you want, I can do the talking. I don'-"

"Don't be ridiculous Wash. I can handle myself just fine."

"That's -I didn't mean- you know that's not what I meant." Wash said, voice flattening out at the end.

Carolina strode forward and sighed before saying softly, "I know."

"I thin-," Wash was cut of by the sound of Donut wailing. Without a thought Wash whipped around pulled York off of him, pulled out his pistol, and pulled the trigger.

A lightish-red hand shook on his wrist. "Wash, I t-tripped and he caught me! He wasn't trying to hurt me, I swear!" Donut said hurriedly, voice trembling. 

"Wash, man. Y-you would have killed me?" York asked disbelieving. Everyone stared at the bullet hole inches from York's head.

Wash lowered his pistol and turned his head and locked eyes with where York's eyes would be. "To protect my team, I would do anything." Wash said, voice strong and unwavering. "Even if it means killing former teammates, like you." Wash said turning away. He turned to Donut and cleared his throat  " Uh, thanks Donut. For moving my hand. And watch were you're stepping." Wash said before turning completely around and walking forward.

"What the hell is going on?!" Carolina roared from the front.

"Nothing!" Everyone chorused in response.

Carolina glared at everyone for a few more seconds before whipping around and storming back to the front and matching pace with North.

"What was that about?" North asked when Carolina reached the front. Carolina turned her head slowly to him and glared. "Okay then, I'll just take you to The Director."

"Good idea." Carolina said dryly.

 

After 10 minutes of walking, they finally reached the door the The Director's office. Wash walked up to Carolina and shared a solem glade with her.

"Are you ready?" Carolina asked Wash. Wash laughed humorlessly. "I've been ready for a long time."

Carolina push the panel to open the door. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Director." Carolina said strongly. 

"Who in the hell are you?" The Director drawled furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, I have been working long shifts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comment and thoughts are welcome, thanks for reading!

Carolina tilted her head in confusion for a moment. He doesn't recognize me? York did. 

Carolina straightened and popped the seals to her aqua helmet. Her vibrant red hair spilled out of her helment like water. 'I need a hair cut.' Carolina thought flippantly. She rose her electric green eyes and locked them with The Director.

The Director's own electric green eyes widened in shock. Soon a familiar scowl took over his face once again.

Carolina felt a pang of sadness, remembering the last time she had seen him.

_"Agent Carolina?" The Director called._

_"Yes,...Director?"_

_"Would you be so kind as to leave me your pistol?"_

_"Yes, Director."_

Carolina felt her own face harden once more. She is her fathers daughter. "Remember me now,  _Director?"_

"Agent Carolina. You look...older. What is the meaning of this?" The Director asked inpatiently.

"Dude, he just called you old!" Tucker shouted from the back.

Carolina turned to glare at him before continuing this uncomfortable conversation with her father. ' _Father'._ She mentally spat. He hasn't been her father since her mother died.

"Yes, I am Agent Carolina. During a...battle in my time something happened and we, the group behind me, got sent to the past. Which is here." Carolina said choosing her words carefully.

Wash stepped up beside Carolina, silently comforting her. "We have a few theories as to  _how_ we got sent back in time, but the reason we are to talk to you is..." Carolina was cut off by Wash.

"We need somewhere to eat, sleep, maybe train," loud groans of complaint sounded from behind, "and seeing as to we got sent here. We need  _you,"_ Wash spat," to provide these basic necessities." Wash said boldly. "And trust me," Wash laughed humorlessly, " we don't like the situation any more than you do." Wash finished, standing straight and strong.

The Director stood quietly, processing this information. "And who are you?" The Director asked Wash. 

Many snarky, snide comments rushed to his lips but he held them back. "I am Agent Washington." Wash said flattly.

The Director tilted his head back and nodded. "Two of my agents. Two of my agents, not with the other Freelancers, but with these...Simulation Troopers? Judging from their armor colors." The Director said pacing the room and thinking out loud.

"Wow, he is a dick." Grif said. "Well he is the guy Church was based on." Tucker replied.

The Director froze midstep. " _What did you just say?_ " He began to walk aggressively towards Tucker until gray and yellow armor filled his view.

"I think," Wash took a aggressive step towards The Director, " it would be best for everyone if you stayed over there." Wash held his self firmly.

The Director's frown deepened. He took a few steps back. He glanced at Carolina and was shocked to see her look at him with cold eyes. Confusion flashed across his face before he masked it. The Director sighed deeply and pinched the bridge between his eyes.

"Fine. Seeing as to how you have now where else to go," The Director turned back to Agent Washington," you can stay. Agent York, take them to the barrics. They will be two to a room each, let the rooming arrangements be left up to themselves."

"We also," Washed coughed awkwardly and regretted it immediately, "need medical attention."

The Director raised an eyebrow curiously. His immediate knee-jerk reaction was to deny him out of spite. He was..kind of a dick. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Then go."

Washington didn't move.

"Is there something else, Agent Washington?" He said irritated.

"I don't know where it is." Wash said finally.

The Director suppressed an eye roll. "Agent North, take any who needs medical attention to the Medical bay." North said yes, sir before leading the way. Most of the soldiers were filling out when he noticed Carolina hadn't moved, and was staring at him. He raised an eyebrow.

Carolina was so sure that she had moved on. That she was alright with the whole Director situation. The Director looked at her expectantly, face hard and grim. Not at all like a man who has given up on everything and was filled with overwhelming sadness.

"Carolina?" The Director asked impatiently.

Her eyes began to water so she snapped on her helmet. Without a word she followed North to the medical bay. The Director is _dead._ He has been for a long time.

 

Wash felt like he had cinder Bocks on his feet. Every step was difficult, his breathing was becoming more and more labored.

"Wash, are you okay?" Tucker asked worriedly.

He could feel sweat run down his face, and frowned. 'Somethings not right.' He thought sluggishly. Whispers of memories that didn't belong to him began to resurface. 'No.' He thought.

"Holy shit, you just admitted that you're hurt.  Oh man, don't worry Wash, we're almost there. Right?" Tucker said,  painic slowly filling him. "Were almost there, right?" He asked North hurriedly.

" Yeah, it's just around the corner." North said concerned.

Images flooded his mind. Images of places he has never been. Of a woman he has never met. _Allison._

" _Leonard!" She laughed. His heart was filled with joy and his lips curved mischievously. He jumped on top of her and tickled her furiously. His own laughter mixing with hers. "Stop! Stop, Leo!" She begged. Suddenly_ she  _was on top. His eyes widened with shock._

 "Wash! Stay with me!" Tucker yelled ripping him from a memory that wasn't his.

"Hm, what?" Wash said sluggishly.

Wash forced his eyes to focus and looked around to see the Reds and Blues huddling around he protectivly. He was on the floor. When did that happen? 

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay Wash?" Donut wailed behind his head.

Wash groaned as he rose of the floor painfully, grateful for the arms supporting him.

"A nice bed to lay on and lots of morphine would be nice." Wash grumbled as he strode forward and walked up to North.

"A little further and we'll be there, Wash." North said as Wash stood beside him walking.

"Good." He said flatly.

Tucker shadowed him, ready to catch him if he falls again. Wash felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. He relaxed a little despite where he was at.

Wash happily pushed open the doors and looked around. He froze as he looked at the surgery room. A painful memory  _that was his_ mixed with Epsilon's and was trying to consume him.

'No, I can't have another episode. Not here.  _Especially_ not here.' Wash thought solemnly.

A doctor filled his vision and force him to focus. "Set down on the bed over there and remove your helmet." The doctor said. Her voice was firm but soft 

He lowered himself slowly on the bed and hesitantly popped the seal to his helmet.

Cool air rushed to battle his hot face. He was sweating and was flushed. North inhaled sharply upon seeing him without his helmet.

He didn't blame him, Wash undoubtedly looked like a war hardened soldier. Wash rested his stormy blue eyes on the doctor once more. He didn't bother looking at her name tag. He didn't want to honestly.

"You have 3 broken ribs and brain damage. But the brain damage doesn't look new." The docter said, dusty red eyebrows furrowing. "Your neural implants are also severely damaged." Confusion and curiosity seeping into her voice.

"Yes, I know." Wash said flatly, feeling everyone's stares. His cheeks darkened slightly, making his freckles pop a little more than usual.

The doctor seemed to realize the amount of people in the room and stood tall.

"Anyone not injured, stand out side." She commanded. No one moved, only shuffled awkwardly. " _Now._ " She boomed.

The everyone but Carolina left. The doctor painted to the other bed and she sat.

"Hmm, it seems that you have a healing leg wound. I'll clean it and give you some pain killers. Then you can leave." She said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Wash lowered his throbbing head into his hands and the doctor worked on Carolina. He was fighting hard to shave off this episode.

He didn't even realize Carolina was beside him until she cleared her throat. Wash raised an eyebrow. She sifted nervously before putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. He forced a small smile, but couldn't make it reach his eyes.

Carolina nodded before leaving. Walking in tall, strong strides.

Wash sighed before turning to the doctor. She was watching him intensely. Wash locked his cold eyes with her curious ones.

"I'm going to set your ribs and give you some pain medication. You're going to have to stay here for the night, for monitoring." She said softly.

Wash didn't make any noise as she reset his ribs and put a needle in him. He didn't make any noise because he was loosing the battle of being pulled into another memory.

'It's going to be a long night' Wash though sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the typos


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and for letting go me know how I'm doing, I really appreciate it!

Wash could feel the drugs pulling him under and he didn't want to be helmet less while he was back on the Mother of Invention. Luckily his helmet was within arms reach.

Wash unloaded his pistol and set it where his helmet was, the magazine clip right beside it. 

His vision was going dark around the edges and soon his eyes slipped closed.

 

_"Daddy!" Shouted a little red headed girl, hurling herself into his arms. He hugged her warmly before putting her down._

_"How's my cherry pie doin' in school?" He asked smiling._

_His little girl beamed proudly. "I'm doing great! I'm at the top of my class! The teachers said so." She gushed, eager to please._

_He nodded and smiled as he opened the back car door for her to get into. She bounced inside. He started the car and began to drive before he spoke again._

_"Would you like some ice cream, Caroline?" Dr. Church said softly._

_"Oooh! Yeah, I would! Please, Daddy!" she chirped happily._

_He felt a pang when he looked at her smiling face._

 

_Once they were inside of their house, he sat her down on the couch with him. "What I'm about to tell you, my cherry pie,.is very difficult for daddy to say. It's very sad." He said, locking electric green eyes._

_Caroline understood that this was serious and waited patiently and nodded._

_"Your mother, Allison," his voice cracked on his lover's name," she gone for good. She died on a mission." He choked out. "And she's not coming back. The war **took** her." He said angerly._

_A faint part of his mind registered her sobs and how brutal he was being. A faint part wanted to comfort her and be the kind Daddy she knew him as. That faint part died along with Allison._

_All he felt was hollow and **angry.**_

 

Wash inhaled sharply, everything swirling painfully. Being here is triggering memories. It left Wash dazed and unsure of who he was. Much like how he had been after Epsilon tried to kill himself inside of his head.

Wash lowered his head back on the pillow and let his eyes close once more.

 

Tucker couldn't shake off the urgency that was filling him. He  _had_ to go see Wash. When he collapsed in the hall way, he mumbled 'Allison'. 

Tucker threw off his covers and began to put his armor back on in record time. He glanced at Caboose and shook him awake.

"Hmm? What do you want, Tucker. I am sleeping." Caboose said grumpily.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "I'm going to visit Wash, so don't freak out and wake everyone up." 

"Okay, Tucker. Don't wake everyone up when you visit Agent Washington. Got it." Caboose said before rolling over.

"Alright, see you later." Tucker said as he walked out the door.

Tucker was glad he memorized how to get there. He was surprised really. 'Probably because Wash is there.' He thought.

Wash would be upset with him if he walked all the way to see him just cuz. Good thing he had the healing unit to give him the perfect excuse.

 

Wash could feel a scream clawing its way up. Bile bubbled in the back of his throat. The nightmare was horrible and left him shaking.

The door opened and his hand flew to his pistol and he pulled the trigger.  _Click._

Wash looked at his gun and blinked dumbly. 'Oh.' He thought as he remembered taking the ammo out earlier that night. He looked up to see Tucker standing out of arms reach.

"Tucker?" Wash said confused.

"Bad nightmare?" Tucker asked in response.

Wash hesitated for a second before remembering that Tucker could be trusted. "Yeah, real bad." Wash said honestly.

Tucker moved closer and sat on the foot of his bed, placing a cyan blue hand on his gray leg. "I brought the healing unit for you." Tucker said softly. He pulled it out and put it on Wash's armor for him.

Wash felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "Thanks Tucker." He said gently before loud shouts shattered the moment.

Wash loaded his pistol and tugged Tucker closer to him. Medical staff carried a gray freelancer to a bed that was 3 beds away.

Other freelancers gathered around the soldier, loudly talking to each other.

"What is  _up_ with you and cars?!" A soldier in light purple with light green accents shouted.

"The car literally crashed through a wall to get to you! You must be cursed, Wash." Said a soldier in brown armor.

Tucker whipped his head to look at Wash when he heard those soldiers say his name. Tucker tilted his head. _You know them._ Wash shifted before nodding and shaking his head slightly.  _Yes, but not now. Later._

Tucker nodded once before redirecting his attention back to the freelancers.

The soldier in tan armor looked up and saw them staring.  _Connie,_ his mind whispered. Connie elbowed the light purple soldier and nodded in his direction.  ** _South_** , his mind burned.

Past Wash was fast asleep so South and Connie stood up to leave. They both stopped at his bed.

"Who are you?" South demanded.

Tucker opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Wash.

"Nobody that concerns you." Wash said cold and flatly.

Connie and South glanced at each other and Connie nodded towards the door. South sighed in frustration and turned to leave, giving them the finger as she left.

Tucker turned and tilted his head curiously at Wash. Wash relaxed and unloaded his pistol once more.

"Was that CT? I thought CT was a guy?" Tucker asked.

Wash scrunched his eyebrows. "CT is a girl. The guy that took her armor must have known her some how." Wash said not really wanting to tread any further down memory lane.

"Who was the purple chick?" Tucker asked, not picking up on Wash's attitude.

"South." He said flatly.

Tucker frowned. "The one that shot you in the back?"

"Yes."

"Bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any typos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for feedback on how I'm doing, I will always appreciate it!

Grif rolled over in his bed and turned to Simmons. Of course the Nerd was pacing around the room, worrying all over the place. After watching him for a good five minutes he grabbed his wrist when he walked by him again.

Simmons froze and stared at the hand holding his wrist. A scowl took over his face. "What, Grif?" He said sharply, voice edgy from worry.

Grif raised a dark eyebrow, and yanked his wrist sharply. Simmons let out a started squak and fell on top of Grif.

"What the hell, Grif!" Simmons shouted.

Grif rolled his eyes and began to trace the strawberry blonde eyebrow of his wound up lover. As expected, Simmons leaned into his touch, eyes fluttering closed. They both let out a deep sigh.

"You need to chill, Simmons. Leave the worrying to Carolina and Wash." Grif said, finger tracing Simmons slightly chapped lips.

A slight frown formed on Simmons face and his mouth opened, ready to argue. Before anything could be said though, his face was being gently pulled to Grif's. All thoughts abandoned ship when his lips met Grif's.

Grif smiled into the kiss, happy the Nerd was starting to relax for once. He was in the  _mood_ despite the circumstances. And so was Simmons apparently!

Simmons straddled Grif's waist and deepened the kiss. His hand sneaking under his shirt pulling it up and over.

'Oh yeah, Simmons is  _definitely_ in the mood!' He thought excitedly as Simmons ground his erection into his. His fingers slipped under the waist band of Simmons pants and began to pull down when the door slammed open.

"Grif! Simmons! Let's go visi- Oh my  _goodness!_ " Donut squealed. "I am  _so Sorry!_ " Donut cried from the door.

Simmons jumped off Grif and threw his T-shirt at him. His face was a blazing red. Grif sighed in frustration at the mood kill. He and Simmons both went to grab their undersuits.

"Leave Donut, we'll be out there in a second." Grif grumbled.

Simmons refused to make eye contact the whole time they changed and put on their armor. Great, now the Nerd is embarrassed and won't talk to him for a while.

Simmons left first and Grif not far behind. Outside was Donut, Sarge, Doc, and Lopez. Sarge snapped his head to Grif the second he stepped out of their room.

"Dirtbag! Trying to seduce my second in command! How dare you!" Sarge shouted for all the hear. Grif rolled his eyes and focused on the only person on this team he really cares about.

Simmons still refused to make eye contact and was  _very_ interested in everything but his teammates at the moment. Grif sighed a little sadly. "Aren't we supposed to be going somewhere." He interrupted Sarge. Not like he was listening to him anyways.

Donut purked up happily, bumping into Doc. "Oh yeah! We're going to visit Wash." Donut chirpped.

If Lopez had eyes he would be rolling them. " _In the middle of night. While everyone is resting and recovering from battle. Makes perfect since to wake him up with your annoying voices."_ Lopez said, voice oozing with contempt.

"I  _know_ Lopez! He will be happy to hear our voices after a long shower!" Donut translated.

"I don't think that's what he said." Doc said gently next to Donut.

"High school Spanish, remember!" Donut replied.

"Shut your traps, let's see how the princesa is doing." Sarge commanded, leading the way to the Medical bay.

 

Caboose stepped out of his and Tucker's room to see the reds walking by. "Ooh! Are we going on a field trip?!" He hollered at the reds.

A collective groan filled the hallway. Donut turned to Caboose, beaming. "Yeah! We're going to go visit Wash."

"Okay!" Caboose shouted, falling in step behind them.

 

Wash fell asleep with Tucker's hand in his. It helped ground him and chased away nightmares. He felt his mind click back into place.

Tucker moved closer to him and rested his head besides his lover's. His own eyes began to flutter close as he listened to the deep calm breathes of Wash.

The hiss of the door opening caused him to snap his head up, jarring Wash awake in the process. "Shit! Sorry, Wash. Go back to sleep." He said softly to the man.

"Mmm." Wash replied, obeying happily.

Tucker sighed with relief as he heard his breathing deepen once more. He redirected his attention the the soldiers that entered the room. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?" He whisper yelled.

"To have the doctor give us a check up and hand us colorful lollipops! Why else would we be here, blue?" Sarge retorted grumpily.

Tucker sighed and gestured towards the empty beds and chairs near Wash. Sounds of armored footsteps and swooshes filled the room. It was silent as we all stared at Wash.

"Why are we here?" Simmons said softly and  _tired._

They we're all tired. Even Caboose, hyperactive as he was, was tired. Tucker lowered his head. "I don't know." He said full of exhaustion and sorrow. Sarge grunted beside him ambiguously.

Tucker glanced at him before returning his gaze to Wash, tightening his grip on his hand a little. 

Grif held his palm open, waiting for Simmons to rest his hand in his. He turned towards him hopefully, chest tight with the fear of rejection.

Simmons blinked as he saw an orange armor clad hand, palm side up, enter his field of vision. At first he wanted to ignore him, still embarrassed from earlier. But then he remembered what their past few days had been like and gripped his hand tightly.

Simmons looked up and locked eyes with Grif though their visors. He was thinking the same thing. Both were afraid to lose each other. They were tired and afraid.

Doc and Donut were holding their hands as well, staring into each others eyes, leaning towards each other.

Even Lopez was effected by the mood, head raised and staring at the ceiling.

Sarge and Caboose just stared at their guns, thinking about who knows what.

 

The Counsler stood at the entrance to the medical bay, watching the soldiers from the future. He has been there since the soldiers joined the Cyan blue soldier and future Agent Washington.

He raised a eyebrow at them, filing away anything he picked up as he watched them curiously. He nodded his head ambiguously and turned to leave. "Very interesting, indeed."

 

Past Wash stirred at the sounds of voices. He blinked his eyes rapidly at the sight of so many colorful soldiers. 'How many where there?!' 

"Wash really did a doozy on himself this time didn't he?" One of the soldiers said.

'Wash?' Past Wash thought almost panicked. 'Who is that guy? I'm Wash. Well, Agent Washington. Not the point!' He shook his head, forcing himself to focus.

"I'm hungry." Another soldier said.

"You're always hungry, Grif!" A soldier yelled in response.

"Fatass." Another agreed.

"I'm an emotional eater, okay!" A soldier he assumed was Grif shouted back.

"Will you guys shut up! You going to wake Wash up!" A soldier whisper yelled.

"Yes, Agent Washington needs his sleep. Or he will be grumpy." A soldier in blue nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

Past Wash's eye widened, his mind whirrling frantically. 'Was this guy his replacement?! Am I  _his_ replacement?! And if I am his replacemennt, did I screw my self over by getting hurt like this Agent Washington did?' These questions pounded around in his head, no longer focusing on the colorful group of soldiers.

 

Wash was slowly waking up, familiar voices surrounded him. He was still holding hands with Tucker, so he squeezed his hand as a thank you for staying with me. He opened his eyes to see he was surrounded by the Reds and Blue.

A smile worked its way onto his face as his heart panged happily.

"See! What did I tell you guys?! Now he's awake." Tucker shouted furiously at the reds and blue. He knows how hard it can be for Wash to fall asleep, let alone sleep peacefully.

A bunch of mumbled apologies filled the room and Wash rose his hand, cutting them off.

"It's fine, really. It was a good nap, a much needed one at that. Although, all of you need your sleep as much as I need mine. Why aren't you all in bed?" Wash said calmly and curiously, not wanting to assume they were there for him.

A collective scoff reached his ears, and his cheeks brightened a little with embarrassment. Maybe the _were_ here for him. "Sorry, I didn't want to assum-"

"Of course we came here for you, Wash!" Donut said a little angrily.

"Seriously!" Doc agreed

"You're apart of us now, even though you're a dirty blue." Sarge said voice deep.

Tucker squeezed his hand reassuringly and Wash smiled. He was practically _beaming._ If he wasn't wearing his helmet, they would be able to see just by looking at his face how happy they just made him.

"Thanks guys, I mean really. You have know idea how happy I am to be with you." Wash choked out, emotions closing his throat.

Everyone had a smile on their face as they looked at Wash, big and small.

"So... When can we eat?" Grif cut in.

Laughter erupted from his chest, painfully, and he gripped his sides as he wheezed. He wasn't the only one laughing though, even Sarge gave a short chuckle. Lopez shook his head, hands holding his face.

"This is a serious question and I expect a serious response." Grif pouted grumpidly.

"Fatass." Simmons said a little fondly as he intertwined his fingers with Grif.

"Kissass." Grif retorted just as sweetly.

"I swear to God, if you both start fucking right hear and now, I'm going to film it and sell it to everyone on Chorus." Tucker said seriously.

"Ooh! I'll buy one!" Donut gushed while Doc shook his head.

"How about we don't!" Simmons yelled, voice raising a couple octives.

Grif smirked and turned to Tucker. "Why don't you focus of getting some of Wash's ass instead of trying to see some of mine?" Grif leered.

Wash and Tucker both were sputtering and looking around.

"At least some things don't change." Carolina said as she walked in, listening to the conversation.

"Carolina! We went on a field trip to visit Agent Washington. It was very nice!" Caboose gushed.

"I.. I bet it was Caboose." Carolina said, patting his arm awkwardly. She forced herself though the reds and blues and sat on the foot of Wash's bed.

"How are you feeling, Wash?" Carolina said softly.

Wash tilted his head, taking in her tone. "I've been better, but I've also been a  _lot_ worse."

Carolina nodded her head in agreement before standing up again. All the Reds and Blues looked at her questionally.

"Alright, everyone. Go back to your rooms and get some sleep. Then we'll regroup and discuss what our next steps will be." Carolina commanded.

"After breakfast." Wash cut in, leaving no room for argument. 

Carolina tilted her head, thinking before nodding in agreement. A small smile on her lips. "After breakfast then."

Everyone left, following Carolina out the door. Tucker lingered, but Wash shooed him away. "I'll be fine, get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, Goodnight, Wash."

Wash smiled once more. "Goodnight, Tucker." He rested his head back, eyes fluttering closed once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any and all typos! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for taking forever to update! Hopefully this chapter will be good enough to make up for it!

The humming of electrical equipment, the soft rustling of the person on the other side of the room, even the  _air_ was different. Wash shook his head slightly and blinked the blearyness out of his eyes as sat up. 

Wash let out a soft groan. His ribs were sore, but the extreme pain he felt yesterday was long gone. The lights were brighter than they were when he arrived. Only one person was in the room, he seemed to be asleep. Past Wash.

Wash shifted and swung his legs off to the side of the bed. He picked up his guns, checked the ammunition, and clasped it to his armor. As he stood up to leave, the doctor from last night walked in. Her eyes widened for a second before a warm smile took over her face. 

'Is she looking at me?' Wash thought unsure. He looked around, trying to be subtle, and failing miserably.

Her smile widened for a second before she tones it down. "Aah, and how are you feeling today. I trust you slept well?" She said as she stalked closer, almost predatory.

"Uuuuuh." Wash blinked. "Yes, I did. Pain meds really helped, thanks." 

She raised a dusty red eyebrow. "Oh? Well, I was told that you and your friends were making quite the ruckus last night. Yes, why were," she took another step closer," your friends here last night?"

Wash gulped nervously, she was eerily similar to Dr. Grey right now. "Sorry, I'm sure none of them meant to make that much noise. We'all be out of your hair now." Wash said hurriedly stepping around her and speed walking our of the double doors.

He had finally began to relax when his bladder  _and_ his stomach reminded him he has things to do.

He stopped in his tracks, focusing all of his attention on where he was exactly and where his friends where. He had turned left from the medical bay. Maybe if he just walks straight he'll find the barracks.

 

_Wash bumped into a hard figure, too engrossed by the useless map he held in his hands. He blinked a couple times confused and quickly realized his mistake._

_"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm lost. I wasn't paying attention, I was trying to figure out this_ stupid  _map." Wash rambled nervously._

_The figure was a tan soldier with white accents. He let out a easy chuckle that made Wash's cheeks warm. The figure grabbed his shoulder and shook him a little._

_"Ease up, Rookie!" He said as he pulled him closer and turned him to where they can both look at the map._

_Wash laughed a little nervously. "I'm Agent Washington, nice to meet you." He said a little awkwardly._

_The tan soldier looked up from the map and tilted his helment. "I'm Agent New York, but you can just call me York, Rookie. Welcome to the team!" He said warmly._

_Wash was practically beaming from inside his helmet. Maybe the Project won't be so bad after all._

_"Where you headed, Rookie?" York said, ripping him from his thoughts._

_"Oh! I'm trying to get to the barracks, but I can't seem to figure it out, this map makes no sense." Wash said quickly._

_York nodded his head and pointed a tan arm in the complete_ opposite  _direction of where he was going. "Go straight, past the director's office, keep going straight until you see the locker room. Then turn right at the corner and you're there!" He said with a reassuring pat on the back. "Good luck, Rookie." He said as he continued to go to his original destination._

_"Thanks!" He shouted to York's back. "Maybe the Project won't be so bad after all." Wash mumbled to himself._

 

Wash had his eyes clenched shut, the memory pounded only a little painfully. It was his memory after all. Wash smiled a little sadly to himself as he followed the directions of an old friend. His smile dropped, steps falter, and his eyes widened at the realization that he pulled the trigger. He, Wash, pulled the trigger with the full intent to end a former friends life.

Wash continued to walk, almost in a daze, still intent on going to the barracks. He was so focused on the horror he almost committed that he didn't see the figure he collided with.

Wash bounced back, almost falling over, but large hands steadied him. "Sorry, I wasn't-" Wash started flatly, but stopped in shock.

The Meta glared down at him, large figure looming over his weakened one.

"Meta." Wash breathed shocked.

The Meta tilted his head confused.

The large hands that supported him, retreated slowly.

"My name is Agent Maine." The Meta-no, Maine rumbled deeply.

Wash breathed in sharply, a little shocked at the emotion he's feeling.

" _Maine?"_ Wash choked out. That's right, they're in the past. This is still Maine. His Maine.

Maine tilted his head worriedly, seemingly confused. "Are you okay, Soldier?" He asked consurned.

Wash closed his eyes and absorbed the sound of his former lover's voice.  _Former_ , his brain reminded him sharply.

Wash blinked and snapped out of his daze. "Yes, sorry. I'm fine. I'll be on my way." He said flatly. They collided at a corner, the corner the leads to the locker room. He's almost there. To his friends. His family.

Maine nodded his head slowly before moving out of Wash's path. Wash turned the corner, relieved, only to collide with another figure.

"Jesus Christ! Okay, this time! Not my fault!" Wash shouted frustrated. He is  _so close!_

"Wash?" Tucker said confused. His whole body seemed to  _emit_ joy. "Wash!" Tucker shouted happily as he lunged at Wash, hugging him fiercely.

"Geez, Tucker, you're acting like Caboose! I was only gone a couple of hours. You were with me for the rest!" Wash said exasperates, but hugged Tucker back just a fiercely.

"I know, I know, but Caboose has been driving me crazy!" Tucker said, releasing Wash and walking with him back to the barracks. "When is Agent Washington coming back, is he okay, Tucker you smell bad, why are you sleeping naked Tucker?" Tucker mimicked Caboose angrily.

Wash shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, Tucker. Why  _do_ you sleep naked? Some of us don't liked to be flashed as soon as they wake up." Wash said dryly.

Wash could almost  _feel_ Tucker's grin. "I don't see you complaining when- hey!" Wash cut Tucker off by shoving him away playfully.

"Oh, just don't. I have to pee, walk faster." Wash ordered.

"I'll go any speed you want, baby. Bow Chika Bow W-OW!" Tucker said, attempting to rub his arm through his armor.

"Not now, Tucker...Maybe later." Wash grinned.

Tucker was like a dog when they hear the word 'treat'. He was in Wash's personal space, wagging his figurative tail. Wash rolled his eyes.

Wash looked around the corner, where the locker rooms are, and turned it. He spotted Carolina waiting at the far end of the hall. She was pounding on every door.

"Get up! You've had enough rest! Hurry up!" Carolina shouted impatiently. 

Wash sighed deeply before approaching Carolina. "Hey, boss. I'm going to use the latreen before we get the ball rolling. I won't be long. Promice!" He said quickly and before she could say anything, he grabbed Tucker and pushed him into the nearest room.

Luckily, it was Tucker's. Wash quickly scrambled to the bathroom and relaxed as he relieved himself. 'This is probably going to be the calmest I'll be all day.' Wash thought as he clicked his cod piece back into place. 'Time to go try to clean our shit covered fan.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any and all typos,feel free to comment and/or ask questions, and I appreciate any advice when it comes to how I write.
> 
> Lots of love~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in while, don't hate me! I do all of this on my phone and it REFUSES to work with and deleted the whole chapter I had written DX

Wash stood in front of the door to Tucker's room and sighed deeply. Carolina was probably waiting on the other side, ready to tear him a new one.

"What are you waiting for, dude? Are you all right?" Tucker asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Wash leaned into his touch and popped the seals of his helmet, turning to his lover. Wash smiled sheepishly, waiting for Tucker to take off his.

"Oh ho! You wanna a taste of your chocolate before we face the shit storm outside?" Tucker said once he took off his helmet, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Wash's eyebrows shot up and a beaming smile took over his face. He reached out and caressed Tucker's cheek. Tucker closed his eyes and leaned into Wash's touch. Soon Wash's slightly chapped lips met Tucker's soft ones. The world seemed to vanish as they deepened the kiss. Tucker moaned and yanked Wash's wheat blond hair causing wash to groan softly.

"Sorry," Tucked breathed as he kissed Wash's jaw.

Wash could feel himself becoming..excited. "Tucker..." Wash moaned when Tucker began to suck on his hot spot. He was clinging to him as his knees wabbled unsteadily. "We..we have to stop.." he could feel Tucker's lips curl into a smile on his kneck.

Load banging shattered the moment, allowing Wash to pull himself back together. His cheeks darkened even more when Tucker slapped his ass before opening the door. He quickly slammed on his helmet before anyone could see him and say something.

"Finally! What took you so long?!" Carolina demanded. She had her arms crossed, head tilted down and to the side, irritated.

Wash began to rub the back of his neck, but quickly dropped his arms. "Sorry, boss. What's the plan?" He asked, crossing his arms, a solem mood taking over.

Grif purked up and shoved Simmons to the side, making him bump into Donut. "What the hell, Fatass?!"

"I think our number one objective is eating!" Grif said enthusiastically and serious.

Sarge hit Grif in the back with the butt of his shotgun. "Shut up, dirtbag." Simmons sighed, offering a hand to his long time lover. Grif mumbled profanities under his breathe.

Everyone shook their heads before turning their attention back to Wash and Carolina. All except Caboose of course.

"Is it breakfast time? Oh, I can't wait to eat breakfast with my best friend! Church! CHURCH, where are you?" Caboose asked excitedly.

Carolina's already straight back straightened even more, and she shifted awkwardly.

Wash frowned, slightly concerned. "Carolina?" He asked.

"Epsilon..Epsilon hasn't been responding. Well, he's still here, but he's not..?" Carolina said with a little sadness leaking into her voice.

"What do you mean?" Wash demanded. A strange feeling filled his being.

"I can  _feel_ him in my suit, but he isn't in my mind. He won't come out, and I'm..worried." Carolina admitted hesitantly.

Wash felt this feeling before, he  _knew_ what it was. Epsilon wouldn't, no. Wash clenched his helmet, beads of sweat forming on his face.

_I'm sorry, Wash, but you're the only one who knows._ Epsilon's voice pounded in his head.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Wash shouted, panic making him crazy.

_I can't! I'll hurt Carolina, and I... This was a mistake, did I..did I really make your head this much of a mess?_

Wash was on his knees  _clawing_ his implants, warm blood flowing down his kneck.

"WASH!" Tucker and Carolina shouted, each grabbing an arm, holding them behind his back.

"Nooo! Get out of my head! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" Wash shrieked, he could feel his mind sliding out of place. It felt good and  _terrible_ to have Epsilon in his head.

_I'm sorry, Wash, I'm so sorry. I lost pieces of myself in the time travel bullshit. You have all of our memories, and I still have some of yours.. I'm almost done!_

Wash felt tears, sweat, and snot roll down his face. His kneck was soaked with blood and was mixing with sweat. He was seeing the memories,  _all of them_ fill his vision. Epsilon was almost finished, but he was being sucked into each memorie. His mind was slipping and all he could do was focus on his lover and leader grounding him to the present.

Relief racked his body and he let put a broken sob. Epsilon had returned to Carolina, he used Wash to piece himself together  _again._

"wash..wash! Wash! WASH!" Wash's hearing returned to him gradually. He fell into Tucker's arms and gripped him a little too tightly. "Tuckkuur.. Tucker." Wash slurred but quickly corrected himself.

"We need to get him back to the Medical Bay,  _right now._ " Tucker commanded. Carolina nodded in agreement, throwing him over her shoulder and began to carry him to the Medical Bay. 

Epsilon appeared over Wash, flashing the colors of the rainbow. " I didn't know he would react like that, I  _swear!_ " Epsilon said a little scared.

* * *

Tucker was filled with  _rage._ Church has never made Tucker feel this level of ange, not even when he  _abandoned_ him- _t_ _hem._ He hurt Wash again.  _Again._ And he wasn't going to forgive him so easily, not this time.

* * *

_Tucker's lips sucked his hot spot, making him moan loudly. He didn't even know he had a hot spot! "Tucker! Fuck.." he moaned and ground his erection into Tucker's beneath him. "Damn, Wash.. you're so fucking hot." Tucker moaned, rolling his hips._

_Wash? Who's Wash? I'm Leonard..Alpha? EpsilonDavid.._

Wash thrashed wildly, attacking whatever he later his hands on. His fingers wrapped around their throat and he  _squeezed._ Soon Wash was laying on the ground on his back, and he growled, spit rolling down his chin.

"Wash, pull it together!" A women shouted at him angrily.

Wash's name pounded around in his skull until it stuck. He blinked hard before focusing on his surroundings. Tucker was on the floor with a busted lip and he was rubbling his kneck.

"Oh no." Wash whispered. His heart was in his throat.

"Welcome back, Agent Washington." The Counseler greeted, lips curling into a small smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any and all typos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm taking so long to update, thanks for sticking with me!

_Thump thump thump_. Wash’s heart pounded in his ears, sound muffled, and skin prickling with goosebumps. He could hear voices, people were talking to him, he thinks. The world is in slow motion, he only hears whooshing from the blood rushing in his ears. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe. Suddenly his ears were filled with sound.

“Dammit, Wash! Look at me!” Tucker shouted in his face, hands firmly gripped on both sides of his flushed face. Wash focused on Tucker’s fiery eyes, burning with emotion.

“Wash.” Tucker said, his voice breaking.

Wash could feel a warm liquid running down his neck, his face felt slick and sticky. Wash slowly touched the back of his neck and winced from pain. Blood rolled slowly down his fingers and began to trickle down his forearm. Flashes of previous events fill his mind and a look of horror filled Wash’s face. “Epsilon, he..” Wash’s voice shook violently. He cleared his throat before continuing. A deep frown took over his horrified expression. “He went into my head.” his voice was shaking with anger.

* * *

 

Tucker pulled his hands away, jaw slacked, and stared at his blood soaked hands. Tears welled up in his eyes and he let them fall. Wash did this to himself because of Epsilon.

Tucker felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he turned to see who it was. Carolina tightened her grip before releasing and turning to Wash.

“We have to get you cleaned up, Wash.” she said gently, the gentlest Tucker has ever heard he speak. Tucker looked up and locked eye with Wash’s wild ones. ‘His mind has slipped, he's worse than he was when they first met.’ Tucker thought sadly.

He could see Wash slowly processing what Carolina just said, his frown loosening. His eyes glazed over, face neutral as he nodded yes slowly.

Tucker could feel someone staring at him, but it couldn't be the Reds because they are wandering the halls per his request. Donut promised to look after Caboose so he didn't have to watch his leader and friend spiral into insanity. Tucker whipped around, knees slamming into the bed behind him.

A dark man dressed in a uniform stood a little ways behind Tucker and his group. A small indifferent smile was planted firmly on his face, almost like it was a default expression. His eyes sparked with dangerous curiosity, slowly rising to meet Tucker's, chilling him to the bone. Even though Tucker was in top quality military grade armor, he felt completely naked, and not in the good way.

Tucker clinched his teeth with anger. How dare this stranger, who isn't a medical doctor from what he can tell, stand here and watch his lover struggle to stay sane.

“Who the fuck are you?” Tucker demanded angrily.

The man's smile curled into a bemused smirk before slipping back into his creepy neutral smile.

“I am The Counselor of Project Freelancer, but I believe the better question is, who are you?”

His lips stretching into a smile, causing Tucker to tremble slightly. ‘He sees me’ Tucker thought a little terrified. Tucker stood there trapped by the Counselor's gaze until Carolina put a hand on Tucker's shoulder.

“Tucker.” Carolina said, turning him towards her. Tucker blinked and shook the lingering fear *mental cough* I mean uneasiness the Counselor made him feel.

“Is a Doctor coming to patch up Wash? Will he be all right?”

Carolina tilted her head in thought before opening her mouth to speak. “A doctor is on the way, but..”

“But?” Damn freelancers and their cryptic bullshit.

“Wash is..he's I don't know. He's not good Tucker. I've never seen Wash like this before. I..don't know what to do.” Carolina whispered the last part.

Tucker smiled for her, trying to be strong, but then he remembered that she can't see through his helmet. “I think that even though you don't know what you're doing, you are doing a hell of a lot better than any of us would have done.” This time Tucker really did smile. “That's why you're our leader, Carolina.” Tucker said softly, briefly resting a hand on her shoulder.

Carolina felt tears pool in her eyes and looked down from embarrassment. She hasn't felt like this in so long. She felt like not only was she needed, but she was wanted. Carolina has been having doubts that the Reds and Blues even wanted her around with their constant whining and complaining about how strict she is. How miserable she makes people. Tucker tilted his head in a way that read off ‘concerned’.

“Carolina..you do know that..we care about you right? That we like you as our leader, fuck I don't even know how to do all of this emotional stuff. Uh.” Tucker rambled out gently and a little awkwardly.

Carolina laughed and shook Tucker's shoulders affectionately. “Don't worry tough guy, I'm fine.” Her eyes wrinkled joyfully before turning serious once more. Wash was hurt, physically and mentally.

__

* * *

 

Wash couldn't focus on anything but holding the memories at bay. He felt like laughing, crying, screaming. Carolina, he thinks, wrapped his neck up to stop the bleeding. Bleeding. His mind is bleeding, memories mixing with memories. Blink. I am Agent Washington, former member of Project Freelancer. I have a boyfriend. His name is Mai-TUCKER. His name is Tucker. I love him.

“Tucker.” he felt his lover's name leave his lips,and as he said it he felt like he was more in the present.

Tucker was in front of him in seconds. “Yeah, Wash?” Tucker breathed nervously.

“Tucker.” Wash said again, hands shakingly reaching for him. Tucker's slightly smaller hands fit perfectly into Wash’s. A small smile form on his chapped lips.

“Thank you.” Tucker smooshed Wash into a hug. That his how the doctor found him, caressing his lover.

“Ahem.” the doctor said, stepping around the ever so observant Counselor.

Her eyes widened when she saw Wash’s bloody hair, neck, and hands. Wash looked down, feeling slightly ashamed before looking up with steeled eyes.

“What. Happened?!” She shrieked. “Sit down on that bed right now and don't move.” The Doctor commanded.

“Woah, she might give you a run for your money, Carolina!” Tucker laughed, finally relaxing now that a doctor was here to fix up Wash.

Carolina punched him in the arm knocking Tucker’s body forward a little.Tucker laughed playfully. Maybe Wash will be alright after all. No sooner than he thought those words Wash began to claw furiously at his chest. Thankfully his armor was protecting him from  _himself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm terrible for not updating in so long, I know. Thank you for still sticking will me, for catching my mistakes, and encouraging me to continue. I love you guys, all of us cry together , we laugh, and choke on feels.

Darkness, swirling, consuming, falling over Wash like a cold familiar blanket. A part of Wash realizes how ridiculous it is for him to break by having a AI, let alone Epsilon, enter his mind. Another part of him longs for the connection he felt with Epsilon, for this time he didn't feel as if his mind was  _forcibly_ ripping apart. He did it to himself. He lost it. That is why his arms and ankles and securely stapled to his bed. 

His eye lids rest heavily against his eyes, pulsing with insanity. Another part of his mind is drowning in memories. Flashes, emotions slamming into him in all directions.  _Happiness, sadness, **anger, betrayal,** grief. _All of Wash is overwhelmed, but only a small part is  _calm._ This is the part of him that is wrapping itself in darkness. 

He is broken, but slowly the prices are falling back into place, slowly he can form his own thoughts.  _Slowly._

* * *

Tucker paced worridly around in the medical wing, the doctor kicked him out, eyes filled with anger. 

Tucker screamed and this overwhelming feeling of  _helplessness_ he has come to suffer from. He can't just swing his sword and slay whatever ailes Wash. Tucker crashed down to his knees, almost giving the freelancers a run for their money on how dramitic it was. But he didn't care! The one person who actually  **loves** is in so much fucking pain it burns  _him._ Tucker slammed his fists into the ground over and over again only stopping when he felt a firm hand grab his shacking shoulders. 

It was Grif, helmetless, eyes full of pain and sympathy. "Come on, man. I need you help with something. " Was all Grif said before turning back around and walking. Tucker took off his helmet long enough to wipe the tears from his eyes before scurrying after Grif. Truthfully, Tucker was curious as to what Grif would ask his help for. That man never  _truly_ needed help with anything. 

Soon, both men were standing at the door to Grif and Simmons' shared room. Grif knocked once before walking in. Tucker hesitated before following him inside. The place looked untouched, unsurprisingly. Simmons was sitting on the floor, staring at his open hands resting in his lap. Tucker just stared at him in confusion. What's wrong with Simmons? 

"You all right, dude? " Tucker asked, voice a little gruff from screaming. Simmons snapped his head up, eyes wide from surprise. "When did you guys come in?" Simmons asked, voice cracking slightly. 

Grif squared down in front of Simmons and rested their foreheads against each other. Simmons seemed to nod with unspoken understanding before rising to his feet. 

"Tucker.. Can you help Grif take off my arm. I haven't been able to clean all around my shoulder and-"

"Yeah, I'll help you dude, no need to explain." Tucker said, moving behind Simmons awaiting instructions. 

Tucker and Grif removed Simmons' arm, heart in their throat, jumping every time he whimpered or whined in pain. They held his heavy metal arm firmly and gently, pucking up the loose cloth Simmons handed them. 

Tucker glanced over at Grif and was shocked to see complete focus on his face, his hands moving slowly but with purpose. Tucker raised his eyebrows before doubling his effort. If Grif and actually working hard to clean his lover's arm, then damn it, so will he. 

* * *

"Epsilon. Epsilon, come out. I just want to talk." Carolina said with gentle fury. She didn't want to scare him off, even though he had hurt Wash  _again._ Carolina's steps were heavy as she stopped around the medical bay. The upside is that she doesn't have to listen to Tucker's screaming and howling a few halls down. 

Carolina plopped on the ground, leaning against the wall, arms resting on her knees. She took of her hemet, welcoming the cold woosh that rushed to greet her face. Her long red locks, tumbling out of her helmet like rushing water,  fell to caress her very moiste face. She wiped furiously at her eyes, angry from seeing her-The _Director,_ for Wash being in pain and loosing his mind, for having to look at her dead  _something._ York wasn't, never could become her boyfriend, because of her stupid  **fucking rivalry** with Tex. 

Carolina was tugging and pulling at her hair furiously when ever she saw a faint glowing blur in the corner of her eyes. Immediately her eyes snapped to Epsilon, waiting, and for once listening. "Epsilon." She breathed relieved. 

Epsilon was looking down, inspecting his sniper rifle, avoiding Carolina's gaze. "Epsilon, talk to me, I'm listening. I'm right here, just  _talk."_ Her voice cracking on talk. Slowly, Epsilon raised his head and sighed deeply. "'Lina.. I fucked up. I should have known not to go into Wash's head! Hell! I'm the reason he doesn't want  _anyone_ in his head!" Epsilon, by this point was screeching, voice cracking left and right. 

Carolina slowly raised her hand, palm up, willing Epsilon to step into her outstretched hand. She missed having him in her head, right now, if he was in her head, the would probably be flooding her senses with sadness and anger. But he isn't and she's lucky enough to have him talking to her right now. 

Epsilon hesitated before stepping into her palm. "You're not angry?" Epsilon asked tentivly. Carolina gave a short laugh, thanking her head, before answering. "Oh no, I'm very upset, but I'm not mad at you per say. I'm upset mostly at The Director, because it was  _he_ that did this to not only Wash, but you as well." 

At that response, Epsilon nuzzles himself back into her mind and armor. "Aww, you missed me C'?" Faint humor and joy clashing and fading into her mind. "Yes, Epsilon, I really did."

* * *

_Rustle rustle rustle._ Wash chocked down a groan. He could think more clearly now. He could still feel the sludge swishing around in his mind. His eyelids didn't feel as heavy, and he could fee his self inflicted wounds healing nicely. "Wh-ere.." His voice croaked. Wash hadn't ment to say that out loud. He could feel someone rush to his side. He slowed his breathing to appear asleep once more. He listened to the person shift from one foot to another before he heard them walk away. 

He cracked an eye open, struggling against the grime that rested there. He opened his eyes only to see the very man who helped break him, helped break  _Alpha._ Wash felt a roar fixed up in his chest, but he crushed it. Madness was leaking into his eyes, but Wash didn't care. He felt his lips curl into a savage snarl before he growled out, " **You.** "

The Director scowled in response to his sudden animal like tendencies. "Agent Washington, what is the matter with you?" He asked frustrated. Wash struggled for control, he was struggling  _hard._ He didn't realize he was pulling on his restraints until he felt the skin break. Wash forced himself to relax.  _Breathe._ Wash slowly exhaled, relaxing, mind clicking back into place. And then he smiled. 

The Director looked unnerved by this sudden change, face becoming slightly scrunched up more than usual. Suddenly, Wash found that  ** _hilarious._** He began to roar with laughter, thrashing on the bed, tears pouring down with the force of his laughter. "Did I  _sc-scare you?!"_ Wash choked on his own laughter. 

Wash was laughing so hard, he passed out. He welcomed the darkness that surrounded him. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any comments, thoughts, or advise!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, thanks for sticking with me <3 WARNING: There is going to be some GRAPHIC GRIMMONS, if you don't wanna read any of that keep scrolling tell the black line. I know I should update my tags but, meh. Have fun!

Tucker left Grif and Simmons not too long after he helped clean Simmons' robot arm. The poor dude looked drained and empty, eyes bloodshot, Grif almost stopped him from walking out of his room. Grif rubbed his bare hand roughly over his tired face before turning to Simmons. 

Simmons was sitting on top of his bunk in nothing but his boxers, hair slightly ruffled, bangs stuck to his forehead from sweat. Grif felt his his eyes soften, gazing at his lover, his life. God his thoughts sounded too soft! But it's true, he actually cares about his cute little rosey lipped Kissass. In fact, the longer he stares at his little Kissass, he started to think of his pale freckled ass. And how plump it is. 

Almost as if Simmons could since his thoughts, blood began to rush to his cheeks. A slight scowl filled his features before he addressed Grif. "What are you staring at, Fatass?" Grif's eyes seemed to darken, a wicked grin stretched across his once relaxed face. Simmons could feel his heart beat quicken in response, his own pupils dialating with lustful thoughts. 

Both men were sharing the same thought, there might not be a later. 

Grif filled the distance in no time, hovering over Simmons, breath heavy. "Richard, " he said as he leaned down and kissed those rosey lips he was staring at earlier. Simmons' hands snaked up his kneck, pulling on his hair, forcing Grif's mouth open as he sliped his tounge into his hot mouth. 

Grif ran his hands all along Simmons' sides, groping and undressing, Simmons undressing him in suit. Grif hovered over Simmons and ground his erecrion into his lovers, flicking and pinching his pink nipples. They broke the kiss with a pop as Grif worshipped Simmons body, kissing and sucking his way down his chest, stopping at his semi hard nipples. Simmons moaned lightly when Grif swirrles his tounge over his nipple, lightly nipping at it, leaving it as hard and erect as his throbbing member. 

Grif couldn't get enough of Simmons, each kiss he left on his beautiful pate freckled skin didn't feel like enough. He grabbed Simmons by the back of his legs, lifting them, and exposing his sweet ass. "I'm gonna eat your ass out, turn over."

Simmons breath picked up quicker than before before he let out a breathy "yes sir." The second he felt Grif's hot tounge on his asshole, he let out a loud breathless moan. His whole face was undoubtedly red, and his member throbbed harder and harded as Grif flicked and probed his ass. "Grif! Ooh, please..ngh, I can't take it! Fuck me, please!" Simmons screamed out, body shacking from pleasure. Precum dripped onto the bed sheets, sticking to his member as he tried to rub against the bed. 

Grif pulled back, breathless. "We.. Don't have any.. Lube." Grif panted. His dick twitched at the wine Simmons let out. "We'll just have to suck each other off." Simmons moaned as Grif reached over him and lightly rubbed the head of Simmons' dick. "Unless you can cum into my hand and we use it as a lube, then I can pound into your sweet ass like you want me to. Right?" Grif breathed into his ear. 

"Yes! Please, Grif!"

Grif eagerly grabbed Simmons dick and began pumping. He twisted and played with the head, lightly rubbing his own dick against Simmons exposed ass. The room was filled with the sounds of moans and skin smacking skin. Simmons came with a shout, loading his cum into Grif's hand like promiced. 

Honestly, he didn't even know if this would work, and it was kind of gross to be honest, bit he was so hornet he didn't care. He coated his dick in cum, holding the excess in Simmons face. He pushed himself into Simmons as he felt his hot tounge clean and suck his fingers, moans vibrating against his hands. 

God Simmons was tight, he pumped slowly into the Kissass, allowing him to adjust. Soon though, he began to lose himself as turned Simmons for a better angle, leg thrown over his shoulder. Simmons came again, as Grif pounded against his prostate. His sweet ass tightened just right, pushing Grif to climax inside of him, still pumping as he came inside Simmons.  

Grif collapsed aginst Simmons, slowly pulling out and laying beside him. Both of them were out of breath, but neither of them regretted anything. 

* * *

 

Tucker decided to gather the gang and head to the cafeteria. He would have got Grif and Simmons, but he could hear the sounds of good sex right outside of their door. His own dick throbbed in jealousy at the sounds, but he quickly left to give them privacy. 

Carolina was leading the way, she seemed to know where she is going. He joggged up to the front to talk to her. "Hey, Carolina, do you have any guide lines for us? Like, things not to say so we don't get ourselves killed. Or trigger a Freelancer, I don't know?"

Carolina gazed at him through the corner of her eyes, considering his question. "My best suggestion is to stay quiet, stay close, and DON'T talk about any of the things some of them have done to you in the past... Or the future at this point in time, I guess."

"Basically don't lose your shit." Epsilon cut in. 

Tucker punched at the hologram, fist going straight through him. "Stut. The. Fuck. Up. You've done enough shit already." Tucker gritted out. At that Epsilon blipped back into Carolina's armor. 

They stopped in front of a large grey double door. Tucker peeked though the window to see how many Freelancers we're inside. He couldn't see any actually. Neat. 

Sarge patted Tucker on the back before pushing open the doors with him. Caboose charged past them, shouting food. "Dammit Caboose! Ugh, I am too  _fucking_ tired for this bullshit."

Sarge punched Tucker in the arm, "Ease up blue," and got in line behind Caboose. 

Soon they all were seated at a table, chatting(mostly Donut) and laughing despite the circumstances. 

"So then I told Doc that lube isn't the only way to avoid that painful friction-"

"What the  _fuck are you talking about_ , Donut?!" Tucker screamed as the doors to the dinning hall slammed open. 

Tucker couldn't activate his sword fast enough as The  **Meta** walking in with  _ **fucking Wyoming**_ right behind him. He wasn't alone either as Sarges not-so-whispered "Son of a Bitch" reached his ears. 

"Oh, hello there Chaps, don't believe we've met before. Would you mind lowering that extrodinary glowing sword? Be a shame to have to kill a new friend." Wyoming said smoothly. 

" ** _Friend?!_** Like fucking hell! You kidnapped my-" Tucker was suddenly sitting in his seat with Carolina hovering over him. She shook her head quickly, telling him to stop. "Finish eating so we can go. 

He felt like a fucking 5 year old when he replied to her, but he didn't care! "But Carolina!"

" ** _Now Tucker._** That's an order." Carolina gritted out. 

"What about the Meta? I'm not about to wait for him to come chasin' me and my boys n' killin' us! I say we make a plan of attack now! While we are in are most-" Sarge was cut off by the vicious growl Carolina let out. 

"Alright boys, you heard the lady! Clean up and clear out!" Sarge ordered, scrambling to clean up and follower her out the doors. 

Agent Maine and Wyoming glanced at each other before getting in line to eat. They'll have to talk to the weird rookies later. 

Carolina led everyone back to where they were keeping Wash. 

* * *

 

After his little bit with The Director, they've been keeping a close eye on him. He can't blame him, he did lose it. But he's better now, not as good as he was before he showed up but definitely better than when he broke down. 

He was free from the restraints now, through lots of vigorous convincing, and was currently putting on his armor. They took away his guns though, now that was a problem. 

He stood up and clenched his achingly empty hands in fists before walking right into Carolina. "Carolina?" Wash said shocked. A flash of a little red headed girl with vibrant green eyes playfully running from Allison fillined his vision. He shook his head a little before motioning which direction he was going. 

"You came to visit me? Oh, you all did. Thanks, but I'm good to go now, for real this time." Tucker captured Wash in a Caboose rivaling hug. "Tucker.."

"Don't fucking-just... Let's go to our shared room, Caboose can be with Carolina or something, I don't care. But we are going to fucking I don't know fuck and go to sleep and figure out how the hell  to get back to Chorus."

"I want to go home too, Tucker."

"We all do, son." Sarge cut in and was met with multiple sounds of agreement.

"That's good to hear." The Counceler cut in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ingnore any typos, and feel free to leave any thoughts, comments, or questions!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I acknowledge I am a terrible person for not updating in ages! I truly am sorry, I have been busy and has a wall of writers block. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, have fun reading!

The Councler has been observing and following the soldiers that came from an alternate time line some time in the future for a while now.  They have been on this ship for approximately 20hrs and 23 minutes. So far from he can gather, they are a close nit bunch. If he were to remove one or two of their members, their team would crumble. He has seen what has happened when the Agent Washington from the future had some sort of break down, and was forced to be separated from his team. The soldier in Aqua armor was destroyed in minutes, the others seemed to each have their own unique levels of distress. But what seemed peculiar was the fact that they all slowly trickled in to stand guard and watch over their friend and teammate. Not even all of the freelancers here are willing to lose sleep to stand and watch over a single member. 

The Counsler popped in and out of their lives within these past 20 hours only staying long enough to be noticed or to say something in a way he knows people find uncomfortable. It brought him a certain pleasure to be able to change the atmosphere simply by his presence. The ability to comprehend and weild knowledge like a knife is a skill The Counceler has worked hard to hone over the years. 

Currently though, Aieden Price has put himself in the direct line on fire, and the rush this moment is sending him is always something he looks forward to.

"What are you doing here,  _Counselor._ " Future Agent Washington said with a cold bitterness that spiked his interest. 

A small smile curled its way onto The Counclers lips, head slightly tilted in amused curiosity. 

"I'm simply observing as per ordered by The Director. I assume you know very well that The Director doesn't do.... Freebies" He finished with a slightly arched brow. 

The change in the atmosphere was immidate and The Counceler smiled. Agents Washington and Carolina's fists clenched, posture taught and rigid, almost as if gearing for a fight. The Simulation Troopers shifted a step closer towards their Freelancer leaders, the subtle movement seemed unconscious. Intreging. What could these Agents have done to proven themselves trustworthy? He'll have to find put later, it seems. 

Agent Carolina took a hostile step forward, Agent Washington right behind her, and spoke through what sounded like gritted teeth. 

"And what kind of  _work_ would we have to do for The  _ **Director?"**_ Carolina gritted out with a puffed chest. 

These levels of aggression toward himself and The Director were unfathomable and without any just cause. The Project is still relatively new, they've only just been granted with the Alpha AI. 

"Is something the matter Agent Carolina? I can't help but notice that your aggression levels are extremely higher than that of the Agent Carolina that belongs to this time line.  If you would like, I would be more than willing to have a session with you to tal-"

" **I don't want your fucking session! I don't want to talk about my _extreme levels of aggression! I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. You. About. ANYTHING._** " Carolina shouted in his face, noses inches from each other. With each word, she slammed an armor covered finger into his chest, all the while holding him in place so he won't go flying and possibly escape. 

The Reds and Blues all looked to be communicating through some form of a silent language, with subtle movements and the occasional dramatic twitch. 

Agent Washington put a hand of Agent Carolina's stiff shoulder. Almost immediately she turned to stare into the faceless visor that was Agent Washington's. After a minute of staring at each other, The Counselor was free to move again. 

"Hey, creepy dude, what kind of work would we have to do for that asshole? What's his face, The Director?" The Aqua soldier hollored at him, posture slightly slouched, but other wise poised for a fight. 

The Counselor rubbed at his now can aching chest as he responded to the Aqua trooper. "The Director, yes, you are correct. He has not told me specifically what kind of work you will do in exchange for your stay here. However he did tell me that you are to meet him in his office immediately after you have been called to be spoken with. As for the mean time, you are all to get adjusted and of course train when there are no scheduled Agents in the training room unless told otherwise."

Upon uttering the word Training, only a few of the Simulation Troopers groaned. 

"So we are on Standby for the moment, and we are only able to train, correct?" The one in Maroon armor asked nervously. Almost as of he doesn't like having direct attention on himself. 

"Precisely. Does anyone else have anymore questions before I report back to the Director?"

"Um, yes, Mr. Chancler. If we go do the training room will we be Agents also?  And be super cool?" The Topper in Standard blue asked  _loudly._ This Trooper seems to suffer from some sort of mental trauma. We wouldn't have accepted him otherwise. 

"My name is Aieden Price, I am The Counselor of Project Freelancer. I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that question. It is highly unlikley that you and you teammates with be made Agents in this Project. However, I must say farewell for the moment, if any of you wish to speak with me, simply have F.I.L.L.I.S. send me a message. Have a good Evening." With a slight nod, The Counselor left to report his finding to The Director. Assuming he will even care enough to listen. 

* * *

 Wash was shocked. He was expecting... He didn't know what he was expecting honestly. With The Director, it could be anything. All Wash knows is that they are going to be training vigoursly and they will get back to Chorus. They  _have to._ Without them there, The Armies of Chorus could be losing or worse, already be gone. And all of their training, all of their lost friends, will have been for  _nothing._ Wash can only hope they get back home soon enough. 

Wash's eyes widened.  _Home._ Chorus has become a home for not just him, but the Red's and Blue's as well. 

Wash shook his head and forced himself to focus. He turned to Carolina at the same time she turned to him. "They've taken my guns, but they left me my knifes. I'm not sure why they left me the knifes, but they did. Maybe we should all head to the training room and look to see for when it is open next. I don't think anyone should go any where by themselves." By this point Wash has turned to his teammates, looking each of them in the eye. Even Caboose. "Don't speak to any of the Freelancers, at  _all._ If they continue to bother you, radio me and Carolina and we will handle it." He turned to his right to confirm with Carolina, and she nodded in agreement. 

"Wash is right. No fighting, talking, not even  _looking_ at the Freelancers of this timeline. Do you understand? Caboose?" Carolina ordered. 

Caboose snapped his head up from Freckles and looked at Carolina. "Hm? Yes, no talking or looking at anyone who isn't you or Wash. That are freelancers. Except for the Counchulater, he said to talk to him if we wanted. Did I pass, what did I win? I WANT COOKIES!"

Carolina shook her head. "Good.. Job, Caboose. Sorry, we don't have any cookies.. " Carolina was struggling to reign in her frustration for Caboose. 

"Aww, okay" Caboose said before starting up a conversation with Freckles once more. 

  _guuuuurrrrgggggglll_

Everyone stopped what they we're doing and looked at Wash. "What?"

"Dude, we heard your stomach growl through fucking power armor." Grif said appraisingly. 

"When was the last time you ate Wash?" Tucker scolded, helmet tilted slightly down disapprovingly. 

Wash tilted his head back and thought about it. He ate dinner the night before the big battle, but he ate a ration bar before he got on the pelican. Scratch that, half a ration bar, the other half he split with Carolina. 

"Wash, it shouldn't take this long to think about it, come on," Tucker ordered grabbing him by the wrist, "We are going to see if the cafeteria is open and then you are going to eat." Wash kept opening and closing his mouth, he turned to look at Carolina for help, but she had her hipcocked, arms crossed, and her helmet tilted amusingly. "Go eat, Wash, radio me immediately if you need me to pull you out."

Wash sighed and hung his head in defeat. He just  _knew_ there is going to be trouble at the cafeteria. Wash touched his kneck to make sure the bandages were tucked under his armor before matching pace with Tucker. It didn't take long before they matched each others steps.

Tucker and Wash walked in silence. Wash looked around, nostalgia rushing over him in waves. He doesn't want to remember  _anything_ about Project Freelancer, but.. as he looks around all he can remember is how everyone was with each other before the AI fragments and what was left after. 

"-ou okay, Wash?" Tucker said, snapping Wash back to his immediate surroundings. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Wash said, feeling Tucker's glare at those last to words. 

"Sorry, I mean, I could be doing better, but seeing as to how I flipped out earlier, I am considerably better. I am sorry about that, by the way. I shouldn't have reacted that way-"

"Don't fucking apologize for that shit! Yeah, you scared the  _fucking shit_ out of everyone, but that  **wasn't your fault**." Tucker said before yanking Wash's head down to Tucker's level. Wash was trying to swallow around a knot in his throat as he heard the emotion in Tucker's voice. 

"Wash, anyone who went through what you did would have reacted the same, and the the weaker.  _The weaker would have died a long time ago."_

Their foot steps ecohed off of the walls on the way to the cafeteria. Every step seemed to amplify in the silent hallway. The only sound to be heard is the buzzing of the engines. A hand brushed against Wash's clentched ones, startling him slightly. Tucker held his hand open to him, waiting expectantly. Slowly Wash laced his stiff fingers with Tucker's. 

"I love you, Tucker." Wash said with a slightly gruff voice. 

Tucker stopped, tugging on Wash's hand, jaw slightly slacked. 

Wash shuffled his feet nervously for a second before opening his mouth and sighing deeply. "Tucker, when I first met you, I thought you were a complete idiot for letting someone like me stay.  Not only did you let me stay, perminetly, but made me your leader. A crazy wanted Freelancer with mental issues as big as space itself." Wash took both of Tucker's hand in his own. "I have never been so  _happy,_ felt so  _loved_ , and never have I ever wanted to spend the rest of my horrible existence with such a great idiot like you. You have grown to be not just a great soldier, but a great man too. I love  _you,_ Lavernious Tucker," Wash dropped to one knee, stomach doing flips at Tucker's sharp inhale, "will you do me the honor of being your husband?" Wash finished contently. He ment every word. 

Tucker felt tears roll down his face as he rasped out two words that come from his heart, "Fuck yes." Tucker ripped off his helmet and launched himself at his fiancé. Wash struggled to pull off his helmet under Tucker's weight. 

"Tucker!" Wash shouted in shock when Tucker almost immediately stuck his tounge down his throat. Wash had to pull back, they we're in a main hallway on the way to the cafeteria for God's sake. 

Tucker moved his plump lips against Wash's slightly chapped ones for a moment longer before pulling off reluctantly. "Okay, you eat, we go to our room and have a good celebratory fuck." Tucker said seriously. 

"Yes sir," Wash grinned as Tucker helped him off the floor. 

 

Sooner that Wash would have liked they have arrived at the cafeteria doors. Unfortunately for him, there were Freelancers in there, but a table in the corner was empty. Wash let go of Tucker's hand long enough to put his helmet back on before gripping his lover for dear life. They looked at each other for reassurance before slowly pushing open the doors. 

When Wash walked inside, he could see South,  CT, and it looks like past him sitting in between them. York and past Carolina we're sitting across from them. Everyone was sitting in there usual spots. Wash sighed before staring ahead, heading towards the line. He was about to clench his fist but a hand was still laced together with his. 

Wash felt a little bad because he was the only one eating, and Tucker insisted that he was full. "Are you sure your not hungry?" Wash asked for the umpteenth time. 

Tucker rolled his eyes, helmet rolling with them. "Wash I swear to fucking God, fine, I'll eat your apple! Is that okay?"

Wash looked at his still full plate, he had chicken and noodles, a bread roll, an apple, an orange, and a banana. He had a water bottle to drink. He slowly lifted the apple and handed it to Tucker. Tucker sighed. "So dramatic," Tucker said as he set is helmet on the table. Tucker swiped his thick dark breads out of his face and gave Wash an unamused look, golden brown eyes doing there signature roll. 

"Are you gonna eat, Wash? Hurrryyy up." Tucker said with a crunch to the  apple. 

Wash sighed deeply before tugging off his helmet. He'd only just set it down when a sharp gasp could be heard a few tables in front of him. Wash glared up to see past Wash pounce to his feet and point a grey finger at him. 

"You have my face! Why do you have a old version of my face?!" Past Wash screeched. Wash looked back at Tucker with a grim expression, but what he didn't expect was to see Tucker holding in laughter! "What's so funny?!" Wash demanded with a slight blush to his face. Tucker started laughing. Hard. 

"You! You-*gasp*past you sounds like a hyperactive teenager!" Tucker was laughing even harder at Wash's expression. "I do-did not! I sound the same- well not the same, but oh shut up, Tucker!" Tucker had his hands over his mouth but the hard shakes of his shoulders gave him away. Wash could feel that his face was on fire and put a tired hand to his forehead. 

"Don't ignore me, I asked you a question!" Past Wash shouted. South and CT we're staring at Wash and Tucker. CT had a thoughtful frown on her face while South had and irritated scowl. 

Wash rolled his eyes and inhaled his food quicker than usual. He  _really_ didn't want to have this conversation. 

Wash looked up to see South, Carolina, and CT heading his way. Wash slammed on his helmet and nuged Tucker to get his attention. Tucker wiped a tear from his eye, looked around and put on his helmet. They nodded to each other, getting up and going to walk past the freelancers. 

"Hey, wait!" York shouted to Carolina making a rapid cutting motion at his thoat. Past Carolina just scoffed before grabbing Tucker the arm, Wash was already past her. 

Wash stopped when Tucker tugged on their connected hands. He looked back to see past Carolina grabbing onto Tucker to turn him around. Wash's eyes widened and he quickly yanked Tucker to him. Maybe a little to hard. "Ow, fuck, Wash-"

"Wash? I'm Wash, well Agent Washington, but still! Who are you? Are you here to replace me?" Past Wash questioned urgently. 

"Sorry,Tucker, let's go." Wash said with his helmet almost touching Tucker's. 

"Answer the fucking kid's question, who are you assholes?!" South growled out. 

Wash's fingers itched for his pistol, lingering hatred for the South of his time line projecting itself onto this South. 

"As I said before, you don't need to know. I suggest you don't bother us again." Wash said voice cold enough to send shivers down Tucker's spine. 

South purged back in shock before leaning forward to appear towering. "Was that a  _fucking_ threat, asshole?"

Wash felt himself reach for a gun that wasn't there, and anger surged through his viens. Tucker grabbed Wash by the chest plate and shoved him towards the door. "Don't do anything, Wash! Remember! Those we're  _your_ orders!" Tucker shouted at Wash as he started to reach for his knife, grabbing his wrist and slamming him against one side of the door. 

Wash closed his eyesand took deep breaths, it wasn't like him to suddenly flip out and do something stupid. Like killing South  _again._ Cold tingled up his arms and he shook his head. Tucker was right, he can't be a hypocrite. 

"That's right! Run away, you fucking coward!" South taunted, CT holding her back. 

"South! He's not worth it!"

"I don't give a  **fuck!** " 

"South. Stand down." Past Carolina ordered. South lowered her head and growled angrily. "Fine, but the next time I see this asshole, I'm gonna smash his face in." South finished and plopped down hard on the table. 

Tucker and Wash were practically sprinting back to their bunk after the whole cafeteria incident. Tucker told Wash that Caboose is bunking with Carolina for now, so they have some  _privacy._ Wash was honestly so tired he layed down on the bed and instantly crashed. 

Tucker looked down at Wash's wheat blond hair sprawled across their rock hard pillow. He gently traced the grey hairs spreading across his temples. His long blond eyelashes rested against his scarred face, curling at the tips. His eyes followed the scars the ran down Wash's bottom lip. His eyebrows had formed a permanent worried crease on his face. You wouldn't think Wash was the same age as him just by looking at the lines on his face alone. But sometimes, when it is just Tucker, Caboose, and Wash, he smiles and 10 years drop of his face. 

Tucker sighed softly before undressing and laying beside Wash. Tomorrow he was going to make them all train as hard as the time after the crash on Chorus. Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments/complaints! I look forward to hearing what you have to say!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure y'all are more than used to my late updates, and I am truly sorry! Thanks yo those who are still reading! Sorry for the typos

The air was thick and humid, you could almost drink the air. Large beads of sweat rolled down Wash's scarred frecled chest, soaking the sheets. Tears rolled down the sides of his face, dancing across his pained expression. He breathed in deeply before letting out a heartbreaking scream. His gloved hands scrapping against his bared chest, roughly rubbing, but not breaking the skin. 

 

All Wash could do is scream and scream and cry, his desire to live vanished with the lives of his family. Blood thick and sticky as he craddled Tucker's head and body, hands pressing desperately into Tucker's shredded abdomen. "Don't leave me!" Wash chocked out as Tucker's eyes dulled, golden brown no longer shining. Wash clenched Tucker's lifeless body to his own, sobbing so hard his ribs contracting painfully together, physical and emotional pain burning though his soul. 

He looked up to see Caboose struggling to lift himself up off of his knees, only to cough up dangerous amounts of blood. "Wash!" Caboose cried out before choking on his blood once more. Wash tried to surge to his feet but suddenly Tucker's body was immovable. Wash looked at Caboose once more only to see his once bright, sky blue eyes become a dull, lifeless pale blue. 

Wash tried to scream once more, but realized he couldn't because he couldn't breathe. He was choking on his own tears, soaked in the life blood if his lover and friend. A man who was like a little brother lay lifeless not but a few feet away. 

 

"Wash! Wake up!" A voice shouted over his screams. Wash shredded the pillow beside him to pieces with a enraged shout, pieces of cloth sticking to the creases in his gloves. Wash stared at the pillor numbly before he processed what he had just done. Horror ripped its way onto Wash's features, a scenario of Wash chocking the life out of Tucker flashed across his mind like fire. "Oh God, Tucker-"

Tucker slowly wrapped his arms around Wash, letting him feel every movement, his intentions as clear as day. Wash hugged Tucker like he would die if he didn't, concern forming a frown on Tucker's face. "Don't worry about it, it was a dream, okay? I'm here, you are here. Carolina and Caboose are just across the hall, probably awake now but it's- well, don't worry about it." Tucker said reassuringly. 

Wash sobbed silently into the crook of Tucker's kneck, fingers tangled in his long dark dreads. 

The load sounds of foot steps rushing to their door made Wash wipe his face. His kneck stung from sweat running over his wounds. Tucker locked eyes with Wash before his eyes froze on the bandages on his pale, freckled kneck. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by bodies shoving their way into his room. 

Wash's breath caught when he locked eyes with Caboose's concerned, sky blue eyes. "Wash? Are you okay?" Caboose asked confused, struggling to focus. 

Wash blinked the image of a dead Caboose out of his eyes before sighing in relief. A small, tired smile formed on his cracked lips. "I'm fine now, thank you, Caboose." Wash croaked out. He frowned and cleared his throat. 

Sarge pushed his way to the front and kneeled to be eye level with Wash. Sharp Ash grey eyes bored into his stormy grey eyes, peering into his mind. "Are you really okay, son?" Sarge grumbled out. Wash opened his mouth to say he was fine when Sarge cut him off. "Because when I'm looking at you, you don't look like a man who is all right. I'm seeing a  _man_ who has been shooken up by something he saw, or in your case dreamt. And the way you were screaming son," Sarge's eyes and voice softened, "you was screaming like you lost something. Something important. Am I right?" Sarge grumbled out, lower his head to meet Wash's lowered eyes. 

Wash looked up and locked eyes briefly before looking at a very concerned Carolina, her whole body tense. Bright green eyes locked with his.  _Are you okay?_ They seemed to ask. Wash looked away awkwardly. 

Wash hated all of this attention on him, it made his chest tight and difficult to breathe. He was beginning to feel awkward in his skin, the beginnings of a panic attack coming on. His fingers felt tense, so he slowly curled and uncurled each finger. His vision narrowed in on the dark arm resting across his stomach. 

The Reds were waiting in the door way, giving a small simblince of privacy. Sarge was the only once inside who was a red. Caboose climbed onto the bed and curled himself around Wash's tense form. His heavy weight sunk the bed in deeper, making him snuggle even closer to Wash. Tucker scowled before pushing Caboos's head back a little so he can drape himself across his fiancé. 

Sarge ruffled his hair before standing, earning a startled "Hey!" out of Wash. "Don't forget we are always here to talk," Sarge grinned savagley, "even if you are a dirty blue." With that he made his exit, nodding at Carolina in acknowledgement 

Carolina looked thoughtful as she gazed at the blues snuggling up to their distraught leader. A small smile working its way onto her lips as she watched Wash run his calloused fingers through Caboose's thick curly brown hair.

"I guess I'll leave you guys to do... Whatever you guys do when one of you is troubled." Carolina said as she began to turn to leave. 

"Wait!" Wash shocked himself by shouting. "You are part of us too, drag the bed over here and we'll just... "

"A big snuggle fest! Oh I'm so excited, I like hugs and cuddles and snuggles, they are nice and warm and no one is yelling!" Caboose finished excitedly. 

Carolina blinked in shock before smiling with watery eyes. 

"So dramatic," Tucker said with a huge smile. 

Soon all of the beds were rammed together, positions were chosen, and relaxed sighs were given. Tucker snuggled his head even deeper into Wash's neck before speaking. 

"Hey, Carolina, before I forget, me and Wash and going to get married."

Carolina jumped from her position of Caboose resting between her and Wash. 

"I- Congratulations! I honestly didn't expect you to settle down, or for you to make Wash fall helplessly in love, but-"

"Wha-! Helplessly in love?! You didn't even notice until I told you!" Wash screeched, straining his neck to glare at a smirking Carolina. 

Tucker kissed his neck causing a startled yelp out of Wash. "Tucker!" Wash stage whispered, face blazing red. 

"What?" Tucker said innocently, eyes wide, but evil grin giving him away. 

"Ugh, nevermind" Wash sighed, slamming his head back into his pillow, ignoring the slight pain in his neck. 

Carolina giggled at the interaction making Wash and Tucker gape at her in shock. "Pfft-you guys are adorable, I can't even deal with you guys tonight. I'm going to bed, I suggest you do the same." Carolina said with a big smile(for her) on her face, green eyes sparkling. 

Wash found himself smiling just as big in return. "Goodnight, 'Lina."

Caboose snored loudly, startling everyone in the room. Tucker shook his head slightly before closing his eyes. "I'm gonna go to bed too, 'm tired." Tucker mumbled. 

Wash closed his heavy eyes, gripped Tucker and Caboose a little tighter before mumbling back a reply. "'M tired too."

* * *

  **Right After Wash and Tucker left the Cafiteria**

"What the  _fuck_ was that?!" South shouted, slamming her fist against the innocent table. 

North sat down beside York with is food tray in hand and a confused look on his face. "What's going on?" North whispered into Yorks ear. 

York raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat. "Our Wash met Future Wash and his boyfriend or whatever."

"Oh." 

"Yeahhhh." York sighed. 

Carolina wirrled towards York. "Did you just say  _future Wash._ "

At the mention of his name, Wash leaned in closer to York. 

North and York shared a long look before York started to tell them what happened. 

"Yeah, um, future Wash is nothing like our rookie. That Wash almost put a bullet in my head, and he didn't seem all to happy to be here on this ship. In fact," York turned to North to pick up the story. North rubbed his face before speaking. "Future Wash has been through hell. You could tell by not only looking at his face, but... When him and his team arrived, he was injured from whatever they were doing before. We went to the med bay, and the doc said that he's had brain damage. But this is the weird part, she said it wasn't even new, future Wash just.. He said he already knew. I'm not sure if what happened to that Wash will happen to ours, but it's not good." North finished with a slightly shaken sigh. 

" _Brain damage_?" Wash said, voice slightly shaking. " _Boyfriend?!_ " Wash screeched. He had his hands tangled in his hair, a horrified look on his face. 

"Ha, I knew you were gay!" South shouted triumphantly. "Give me my money, bitches!" South shouted, hands out stretched. Slowely, North, York, C.T., and Carolina put money in South's greedy hands. 

"You guys made a bet to see if I was gay or not?!" Wash cried, face deep red. "Oh, God, I'm so embarrassed." He said with his gloved hands covering his face. 

"Aw, Wash, don't be! We don't judge, in fact we are kind of glad! Maybe you could hook up with Maine, and I don't know.. "

"And fuck each other senseless!" South barked out, laughing ridiculously hard. 

Wash curled in on himself and let out a long, pitiful wine. 

"Alright guys, we got off track. So this future Wash his dangerous, has been through hell, he came here with just his boyfriend?"

"Mm, no," York answered, "he came here with a bunch of Sim Troopers and a Future.. You."

Carolina's dark eyebrow shot up. "There is a future Me running around?"

"Yeah, and she's got some mad beef with The Boss man."

"Future Carolina having beef with The Director?" South snorted. "That's funny."

Carolina had a slightly confused yet thoughtful look on her face. "I wonder what he could have done..." Carolina mumbled out. 

Everyone stared at the table, each having their own dark thoughts. 

* * *

**Right when Wash was screaming from his nightmare.**

"What the hell is that?" South asked, the screams echoing down the halls. 

"I don't know, but that sounds like Wash!" C.T.  shouted, surging off the bed and into her armor with record speed, knifes firmly in place. 

C.T. was out the door before South could say anything. 

C.T.'S heart was racing, the loud thuds dulling out all other noises. Wash has to be safe, he  _has_ to be. C.T. wants to believe it but right now, she isn't sure whether or not if the fact that he's  _stopped screaming_ is a good thing or a bad thing. 

Just as she rounded the corner, she skidded to a stop, almost entering the hallway. Colorful soldiers were rushing into a room, only a small handful stayed outside. They were fidgeting, waiting for something. C.T. turned up a dial in her helmet to hear what they were saying. 

_"---do you think Wash is okay? I hope he is, he's the only one that let's me paint his nails... Other than Caboose."_

_"Well, that's probably because he put a bullet or two in you, Donut."_

_"You might be right Simmons, but he has done a lot sense then to prove himself. You weren't with us when we were taken to the Feds."_

The Troopers looked down, lost in their own thoughts. Donut must be the one in pink armor, and Simmons the one in Maroon. C.T. turned off her external speakers, just in case anyone could hear her sharp intakes of breath. 

The purple one looked up at the ceiling, realesing a long, sad, sigh. " _Well, being his prisoner wasn't the best experience either. He was so angry and on edge all the time, and he was pushing it with The Meta. Now THAT was scary. I got slammed into the wall a couple times. I miss my wall, it had kept me safe."_ he finished with a small sniffle. 

" _You got taken prisoner? Meh, I didn't even notice you were in an alternative dimmention. Face it Doc, you kind of just fade into the back ground."_ The orange soldier said apatheticlly. " _What was fucking terrifying was smashing a fucking warthog into his body and him climbing up the hood to shoot me in the face. I swear, it's like he can't die. So he's probably fine in there, having a melodramatic blue team moment and our psychopath of a Sarge giving him fatherly advice."_

_"Shut up, Grif. You don't know that!"_

_"Oh, I_ don't  _Simmons? I bet you if we looked into the room Right. Fucking. Now. We would see them probably cuddling Wash or crying and having some sweet sappy moment."_ Grif said, challenging Simmons. 

" _Fine, let's see, Fatass!"_

The two bickering soldiers entered the room slightly and exited not too long right after. A small grin was working its way onto C.T.'s face as she observed the interaction with amusement. 

" _Shut up."_

_"Uh, what was that, Kissass? Who was fucking right?"_

_"Awww, I want to have red team cuddle time!"_ Donut squealed excitedly. 

" ** _NO!_ _"_** all of the soldiers shouted at once. 

C.T. found herself laughing at these soldiers. She had to leave before they noticed her, but they didn't seem all to different from her rag tag bunch. They were idiots, but her idiots. 

C.T. entered her and South's shared room, wiping a tear from her flushed face. "Was everything all right?" South said both confused and worried. 

"Oh, man, yeah everything is fine. Those simulation troopers from the future are hilarious." C.T. said with a small smile, and started to undress herself. What she won't tell anybody about, though is some of the stuff she learned about future Wash. Future Wash sounds like he went through a period of time in which he was a badass villian. But, from the way they talk about him, it sounds as if he has long since proven himself trust worthy. 

C.T. closed her eyes with thoughts of collecting Intel on what the project is doing, and if it is bad, what she will do to stop it. "Goodnight, South."

"Goodnight, Sugar Tits." South replied, turning off the lights once more. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to say whatever, I really enjoy your feedback, love ya~


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I just want to say that since it's summer I am going to (hopefully) updating more frequently(No guarantees though, sorry ;-;). I am always open to suggestions, to help with the story, or how to make it flow a little better. As always, I enjoy reading y'all comments and what advice you give me, small or large. I hope this is a enjoyable chapter, I love you guys so much!! X3

Wash woke to a thick dread trying to hug his tongue. He felt like he just rose from the dead, muscles tense from not changing positions all night. Caboose had his long furry leg resting on his scarred abs. His movement was restricted by a snoring face attached to his neck, breath hot against his chilly skin. Wash needed to get up, but it seems fate is saying otherwise. He sighed as deeply as he could without waking up his teammates. He swepped Tucker's dreads out of both of their faces, fingers lingering on the edges of Tucker's face fondly. Wash sighed one last time before peeling Tucker's face off his neck and shifting Caboose's leg of of his stomach. He was almost done putting on the last of his armor when he felt the bed dip beside him. Carolina was putting on her armor and turned to look at him while tying her hair in its standard ponytail. Wash watched her putting on her helmet, she was looking at him with an amused expression, making his eyebrow twitch. Wash and Carolina both looked back to see Caboose unconsciously pulling Tucker to his chest to which Tucker just snored loudly in response. Wash covered his mouth to muffle a traitorous snigger that escaped his chapped lips before rising and putting on his helmet.

"Let's let 'em sleep a little longer, they've had a rough time." Wash whispered to Carolina as he turned to exit. Carolina hummed in agreement, only a step behind her. Once they were outside Carolina let out a long suffering sigh. "What's up with you?" Wash asked with a raised brow. Carolina grinned before poking Wash in his chest. "I saw the way you held Tucker, you really love him don't you?" She asked almost nervously, but Carolina doesn't get nervous. She shocked Wash by hooking her arm in his, harshly tugging him in the direction she decided to start walking towards.

"Umm, where are we going? Carolina?" Wash questioned, struggling to match her pace. Carolina was marching forward as if they were on a mission, form rigid and steps purposeful. Carolina glanced back at Wash before staring ahead once more. "Well, Wash, I figured since the only good training we can get is while our insufferable loved ones are sleeping, so humor me will you?" 

Wash's face scrunched up as he remembered every single sparring match he has ever dared to have with Carolina. Vivid images of him slamming and being slammed into the ground caused phantom pains ghost across his muscles. Wash hasn't ever truly beaten Carolina at a sparring match, seeing as to how they have rounds as if they were still in Freelancer. She always beat him in the first few, but Wash had stamina like no other. Plus, when Carolina gets overconfident she lets her guard down enough for Wash to pin her. It really has been a long time since they both sparred together, though, and the thought makes his heart pang sadly. "Yeah, we haven't sparred in sometime now. So don't be surprised if I wipe the floor with you." Wash teased, earning a playful jab in the ribs.

" **You** wipe the floor with  **Me**?" Carolina laughed as they approached the Training room schedule log. Only one occupant was in the training room. "Connie.." Wash and Carolina both croaked out, voices filled with sad longing. Wash turned sharply towards Carolina, voice dripping with longing and hope. "Maybe we can-!"

"No, Wash! We don't know the risks of tampering with the time line! God knows what kind of damage we are doing to it just  _being_ here..." Carolina grabbed Wash by the helmet and rested their helmets against each other. "I miss her as much as you do Wash, but..." Carolina stopped, voice thick, and took a deep breath. Wash rested his hands on her shoulders and sighed deeply.

"Her death opened our eyes to what was wrong with the project. Connie was my best friend, but....You're right, we could risk destroying everything trying to save her or anybody else. All of this-All of this was meant to happen, I guess." Wash said defeated, pulling Carolina into a firm hug before they both stepped away from each other.

Wash shrugged, defeated, before clicking the down arrow for the elevator. "Well, let's have that over due sparring match, right Boss?"

Carolina punched Wash in the shoulder playfully, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Yeah, let's go."

A ding and a few feet later, they were stepping into what felt like the past. Well, technically this  _is_ the past, but Wash didn't care. Connie was twirling a knife in her fingers, a shocked look on her face, and her helmet resting firmly on her armored hips. Wash and Carolina were frozen as they stared into her dark caramel eyes, mouths opening and closing. Wash stumbled forward, hand outstretched and reaching before he let his arm fall limply to his side. Connie closed and opened her mouth once more to speak. "Uh, Training room is all yours. I was-I was just leaving anyways." C.T. said before brushing past them and firmly placing her helmet on her partially shaved head.

Wash felt a tear run down his face as flashes of Connie's laughter filled his mind, happy memories morphing into his last ones of her.

" _Stop calling me Connie," she said, shooting him an angry glare "it makes me sound like a fucking kid."_

Wash cleared his throat before walking to the center of the training floor. He turned around, slipping into a defensive stance. He needed this. He needed to sweat out the tension in his body and soul. "Ready when you are, boss." Wash said, voice empty of its previous humor. Carolina mirrored his stance and yelled for FILISS. "F.I.L.LI.S, keep scores between Agent Washington and Agent Carolina."

" **Yes, Ma'am. Round One: Begin.** "

Wash and Carolina circled each other, each step forming a ritual like dance. Carolina rushed forward, a roundhouse aimed for his head. The kick was so quick, he barely had time to dodge. He swiped at her feet and earned a kick to the stomach for his troubles. He spun out of the way, a kick centimeters from his face. He danced around the edges of her reach before his lips pulled back into a teasing grin. "I hope you're not losing your edge, Carolina." Wash taunted, slipping under her guard and elbowing her in the stomach. Wash rolled out of the way as he listened to the rare  _woosh_ escape Carolina's lips. As he straightened out of his roll, a rock hard grip locked itself around his ankle. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as his body was completely lifted off of the ground, limbs flailing to grab onto something uselessly. " _Oh shit!!"_ was all he could scream as he spun into an aqua plated fist, slammed into his visor, and leaving flashing stars to fill his vision.

" _Carolina! Don't hit him in the head too hard, **Jesus**!" _ Epsilon screeched anxiously, avatar fluttering around her nervously.

 **"Round One Complete. One Point Carolina. Round Two: Begin"** F.I.L.L.I.S. cut in as Wash staggered to his feet, shaking the dots littering his vision.

"Are you okay, Wash? We can stop if you need to. No need to push-"

"Don't worry, I've taken harder hits to the head. Come on, let's do this." Wash says rolling his eyes fondly, and slipping back into a defensive stance.

Wash doesn't even need to see her face to know that she is leveling him with the most unamused look she can muster. Wash shrugs before charging forward and making a swipe at her legs. When that didn't work, he shot up, intending to plant a fist into her midsection. Carolina shot that down before he could even rise up enough to hit her, her strong legs connecting with his unguarded chest. Now it was his turn to be breathless, the air rushing out of him with a  _whoosh._ Pure instinct was what made him duck and roll to his left, a blur of aqua slamming down on the ground where he once was.

 

For about two hours, Wash and Carolina sparred. Carolina wiped the floor with Wash overall, of course, but in the end they both were breathless and sore but relaxed. F.I.L.L.I.S. provided multiple sparring tools, leaving both former freelancers reeling with nostalgia. Wash and Carolina were both currently laying flat on their backs, panting with huge grins on their faces, in the middle of the training room floor. It was only then, when Wash had finally completely relaxed that he realized they had an audience.

" ** _Shit!_** _Carolina,_ get up! We've got to go." He whisper-shouted at Carolina, trying to muffle a groan of pain as he rose to his feet. 

"What? Oh." Carolina asked, brow furrowing in confusion. She looked at the time in her helmet and could only gape in shock. " _We've been sparring for **two hours**?! Epsilon!_ Why didn't you tell us we had company?" Carolina growled out between gritted teeth.

<Well, they weren't doing anything to disturb you guys, plus...Wash gets super tense every time he hears or sees me, sooo...Yeah, sorry.> Epsilon said in a quiet voice in her head.

Carolina let out a long sigh before she looked towards a very tense Wash. Hanging around at the elevator doors was a small group of freelancers, all of whom were staring at them. Maine was leaning on a wall, head tilted slightly in interest, with a strong arm wrapped around past Agent Washington. Agent Washington shifted to where he was fully facing the duo, arms crossed, and head tilted down slightly. York stood not too far beside him with an anxious looking North hovering over him. South was the only one who had her helmet off, so Carolina and Wash could see every emotion. Her chin was raised, a mocking grin plastered on her face before she sneered at Wash in particular. However, Wash wasn't even looking at her. He had his gaze firmly locked on Agent Maine and past Wash.

Wash felt his mouth go dry as his gaze tunneled in on Maine and the past version of himself. Even though he couldn't see Maine's face, he could see the way his face goes soft as he looks down at Wash, a soft rumble that could be felt from where he was standing. Maine looked as if he was comforting past Wash, and personally Wash couldn't blame him. If a future Wash had shown up on chorus and tried to act like it was nothing, well let's just say he wouldn't take it too well. In fact, he is sure that he would be holding him at gunpoint and demanding answers. Well, maybe at first, but the reds and blues have changed him a lot over the years. He no longer felt like his cold hatred towards Project Freelancer sank deep to the marrow of his bones. He didn't feel like he had no one, no one to watch his six, or no one to whisper in his ear who he was, where he was, and who he was with. Each morning felt easier to wake up and know  _who he was._ He has changed. So when his gaze shifts over to York standing beside an anxious looking North. They've been standing, staring at each other for what feels like hours, but is no longer than a matter of minutes. Wash continued to stare at York as he forced his feet to move, legs feeling like they were filled with lead.

Much quicker than he would have like, he was standing face to face with York. Upon seeing Wash walking towards him, he and North stood rigid with their hands twitching towards their weapons. Guilt clawed its way up his throat at the motion, and it was his actions upon when he first arrived that caused it and he knows it. Wash slowly reached up and took off his helmet, the  _snaphiss_ making his stomach do miniflips. He stared down at the helmet in between his gloved hands, stalling by staring at the small specks of sky blue showing from where the steel chipped off. He finally rose his eyes to the sound of another  _snaphiss,_ and locked eyes with York's wary ones. Wash's cheeks flushed, embarrassed by the sounds of sharp intakes of breath. 

"York....I'm sorry..For the way-for the way I had reacted when my friends and I arrived on this ship." Wash said, clenching his helmet between his hands for dear life, heart pounding in his chest. York open and closed his mouth a few times before an easy going grin consumed his face.

"C'mon, Wash! Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm glad to see that there is still a little bit of the Wash I know in there," York said, voice going soft towards the end, and eyes twinkling. 

Wash's eyes widened in shock before a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He stuck out his hand and York looked down confused, but still gripped his forearm strongly.

"Wash?" Carolina asked behind him, making Wash turn partially to look at her. She had her head tilted at him curiously, but didn't move to pull him away from the freelancers.

Wash took one last long look at York before putting on his helmet once more. "Goodluck training." Wash said flatly before turning around to leave. 

"W-wait!" A voice almost identical to his shouted to his right. Wash didn't turn around, but he did stop, locking eyes through visors with Carolina. She gave a brief ambiguous nod and took a couple steps back. Wash stood there for a few more moments with his eyes closed and forcing himself to take deep breathes. He turned his head slightly so that his past self knew to continue. 

"Y-you face is covered with scars and-and your eyes.." Past Wash paused, the  _snaphiss_ that reached his ears telling him that he removed his helmet. Wash sighed deeply before working up the courage to turn around and face him. He was feeling generous today so he too, removed his helmet. The action seemed to have given Past Wash the strength to finish his line of questioning, ignoring South's irritated scoff. "Your eyes look haunted, like you don't sleep, and they're  _cold._ " Past Wash said with a small furrowing of his eyebrows. Wash couldn't help but stare at that face, overwhelmed by how he  _used_ to look. His stormy grey eyes were sharp with intelligence, but were bright with curiosity and  _innocence._ His face has only a few scars on his face; One on his eyebrow, lip, and the right corner of his jaw. His wheat blonde hair was  _completely_ wheat blonde hair, not a speck of grey in sight. No worry wrinkles plagued his face, nor dark heavy bags under his eyes. A wave of  _longing_ and  _envy_ crashed into him like a mini tsunami, sucking the breath out of his lungs.

Wash flushed once he realized he was caught staring, but he wasn't the only one. Maine, York, North, South, and Past Wash were staring at him, soaking in every detail. Wash clenched his jaw and cleared his throat, he doesn't have all day for this. "Your point?" he said, voice flat and had a slight edge to it that surprised even him. Wash made sure to keep his face carefully calm and neutral.

"Um, well...Can you tell me what happens, so..so I can be prepared for it." Past Wash asked, lips forming a thin line.

A startled laugh ripped its way out of his mouth, making the others tilt there head in confusion.  _Be prepared for it._ He thought with a hysterical smile, head tilted up towards the roof.

"What's so funny?" South snarled, stepping into his peripheral. 

And just like that, his smile turned into a disgusted frown. "What's  _funny_ is the fact that I used to be so  _naive,_ so blindly  _trusting."_ Wash shook his head in disgust before returning his cold gaze back to Past Wash. "There is  _nothing you can do_ to prepare yourself.  ** _Nothing._** But the upside is, you will meet a group of colorful idiots who adopt you and make you one of their own. You will find out the true meaning of  _family_ and  _loyalty,_ " a small smile crept its way onto his stony face,"and I would suffer again and again to be one of them." Wash took a step back and put on his steel grey helmet with small chips of sky blue showing through the cracks, and started walking back to Carolina. No one stopped him, no one called his name, and he figures it might just be because they are in shock. When he glanced back before stepping into the elevator, they were still frozen in place. 

 

Carolina shifted towards him, amusement leaking out through her voice. "Satisfied?"

Wash turned to her with a huge grin on his freckled and scarred face, laughter bubbling up his chest. " _Definitely."_ They both laughed, falling onto each other before they stepped out of the elevator. "Oh, man, the look on their faces, they were gaping at me like  _fish._ " Wash sighed, blinking the tears out of his eyes. Carolina looked down, shaking her head, and sighed deeply. "We need to go meet up with the Reds and Blues, and figure out what to do next. We  _do_ have a planet full of children to save, after all."

Wash nodded solemnly in agreement, speeding up his steps in response. "You are right, we don't have the luxury of time to waste." With that they set off to their rag tag group of idiots, to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got a laptop and even though there is spell check and stuff, I am me XD Please leave a comment
> 
> Also, I have a Tumbler( Don't really know how to use it ;-;) it's @fieryanimelover1978 (Don't really know how to make it a link, so you can google it *awkwardly smiles*
> 
> ANYWAYS, love you guys, have an awesome morning/day/evening!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slowly crawls out of bed, skin pale from being in the darkness for so long* Hey guys, this chapter is probably gonna be garbage as I struggle to find the writing mojo again. I felt like I had a firm grasp on the characters, so y'all are gonna have to bear with me. I love y'all to the ends of the earth, and it warms my heart to see that people are still reading my stories. I understand if you guys want an explanation for having to wait a whole year for an update, so ask me in the comments and I'll tell you whatever it is you want to know. *smiles awkwardly*

To say Wash and Carolina were shocked upon opening their bedroom door and finding it empty would be an understatement. They both blinked a couple of times in confusion before a plan of action was set in place. Carolina whipped her head to Wash, angling her body to walk away, and growled out an explanation. "I'll go check and see if the Reds are still in their bedrooms, you go and look to see if they left a note." Stomping her way to Sarge's door.

Wash rushed inside, not surprised to see that the beds weren't made, and their clothes that they slept in tossed on the ground. A deep sigh escaped from his mouth before his face wrinkled into a worried frown. No note appears to be left on the bed, so he roamed further into the room spotting a small stand in the corner. His chest constricted with worry when there was nothing to be found on the desk, and he could feel his panic begin to tighten his skin. No longer calm, he began to frantically tear the room apart.  _Nothing. Nothing. NOTHING!_ 'Where could they be!?' Wash screams internally, panic making his breathes come in short gasps. Wash scrambled out into the hallway, seeing Carolina zoom from one room to the next.

Wash stood frozen in the hallway as he watched Carolina become frantic when she exited the last room and had found no one. "Was there a note?" voice hard and down to business. All Wash could do was shake his head in a hard 'No', not trusting his voice as he struggled to breathe. Carolina looked to be on the brink of a panic attack as well before her head snapped up, and her hand pressing the side of her helmet.

"Captain Tucker, Caboose, Simmons,  _Grif._ Is anyone there?  _Can anyone hear me?!_ " Panic evident in her voice as no response came. Soon Wash joined, barking out there names as all the can be heard was static. Both of their hands slowly lowered, feeling helpless as their friends could be anywhere on this ship. Wash's mind was racing, Carolina's no doubt doing the same. Wash rushed his hand to his radio once more, testing a theory by turning to Wash and Carolina's private channel.

"Carolina, can you hear me?" Wash spoke softly to see if the radio truly worked.

Carolina jolted the second she heard a voice, hope making her lungs expand and breath catch, only for it to sharply constrict as she realized it was only Wash's. Confusion flashed across her features before she understood what Wash was doing. Once more raising her hand to her radio, she dialed to their channel and spoke. "Loud and clear, Washington."

"Well, we know the radios work, so it isn't that. That also means that we can split up and cover more ground quickly while being able to radio in what we find." Carolina said sternly, her tone slipping to that of when they are on the battlefield and the plans suddenly change.

Wash nodded sharply in agreement, he too shifting into mission mode. "I'll search the Cafeteria" Wash said grimmly, hoping no one was inside.

Carolina nodded sharply. "I'll check the showers, radio me to tell me what you find." 

"You do the same." Wash said before sharply turning and storming to the cafeteria.

* * *

 

Wash paid no mind to the soldiers he passed in the hallway, and most usually ignored him seeing his purposeful walk. However, a body suddenly stepped into his path and he had to pivot on his heel to avoid crashing into them. Now that he was around them he walked faster, the doors to the cafeteria coming into view.

"Wha-Hey! Wait up! I just want to talk to you!" The voice shouted at his disappearing back, and then sighing in frustration.

Wash had slowed for a second before shaking his head.  _Focus!_ His mind shouted at him, worrying frown increasing in intensity. Wash barely stopped himself from barging into the cafeteria, forcing himself to take a deep calming breath before casually opening the doors. Wash's eyes quickly roamed the room, only walking in enough to look around, and ignoring the curious stares he was getting.  _'Dammit!'_ he growled, turning around to leave only to crash into the person from the hallway. Wash stumbled back, angling away from the hands that shot out to steady him.

"I apologize, I didn't see you there." Wash said flatley, hand twitching to forcefully move the person out of the way should he need to.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I wanted to talk to you anyways-" his cheery voice stopping as Wash side stepped him, and began to walk pass.

"I'm sorry, but I'm doing something important right now, and I don't have time to talk right now." Wash said through clenched teeth as he sped past him and out the door before he could say anything else to him. Wash quickly radioed Carolina to inform her that they weren't in the cafeteria.

" _Don't worry Wash, I found them. Apparently they all had their radios off and had just gotten back from the cafeteria. They said that they actually wanted to head to the showers._ " Relief and amusement was heavy in her tone, and Wash felt like he could finally breathe again. Wash was thinking about all he was going to say when he realized that Carolina probably already tore them a new one. After all, if you added up the time they were searching for their group, it added up to almost two hours. 30 minutes to search and tear apart every room, 20 to come up with a plan, and another 30 when looking for them as they headed to their respective destinations.

 

 

Wash had been walking so quickly he managed to catch the group just before they reached the showers. "Hey!" he shouted as he reached them.

"Oh,  _hey, Wash!_ " Donut said excitedly upon seeing him.

"Hey..Donut. DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE WHEN WE COULDN'T FIND ANY OF YOU?!" Wash suddenly screeched, making the whole group flinch, except for Carolina.

Surprisingly, Tucker puffed out his chest and whipped around to him, the group now stopped in the hallway. "and where were you and Carolina?! You didn't leave a note or said anything the previous night to let us know where you might have gone!" Tucker shouted back, standing toe to toe to Washington, trying to seem bigger.

" _We had our radios on!"_ Washington growled out in anger, fear making his chest tighten once more, "If you wanted to know where we were, all you needed to do was push a simple button and ask!" leaning forward as he shouted, sounding angrier than he felt. "We had no idea where you all went, we had no idea what could have happened to any of you! What if you were hurt?! What if The Director called you all in while we were separated and tried to get you to tell him things you shouldn't!" voice cracking as it raised in pitch and hysteria.

"Wash! We.are.fine! You need to calm down!" Tucker shouted.

Wash inhaled sharply, about to yell back in anger, but forced himself to release the breath slowly. He forced himself to relax, still stiff but not wound up so tightly. "Okay." Wash said flatly, his anxiety still made his skin tingle, but he nodded anyways.

"Okay," Tucker said with relief and a small smile in his voice, "Now let's go take a shower."

Wash cocked an eyebrow at them, and then turned his head to the group who had been wisely silent throughout the entire screaming match. "Oh?" amusement suddenly washing out the last of his anxieties. "All of you want to bathe before you've even trained?" an evil grin spread across his previously angry face. "Carolina?" Wash turned to her in question, knowing she'll get what he's hinting at. He didn't need to see the grin to know it was on her face, he just  _knew._

"You've got a good point there, Wash." Her voice sounded like it was holding back laughter.

"Shall we show them the training room" he smirked.

"Oh, we shall." Carolina said before they both broke out into evil laughter at the sounds of groans.

* * *

 

Washington and Carolina weren't surprised to see that they were all still training inside, and decided that they'd show their boys was real training looked like and took them to the observation deck. When they arrived and looked down, all of the Reds and Blues loudly exclaimed their shock and amusement. Maine and South were currently trying to out lift each other, North and York were casually sparring, and Past Washington was practicing his knife throwing skills. Wash blanched at his past self's horrible throwing, even though he still hit the target every now and then. The group had been so engrossed in watching them that they didn't notice that a  _very familiar blue soldier_ was walking into the training room.

Wash felt like someone dunked a bucket of ice cold water on him, and he sprang up and sprinted to the elevator in records time, faintly hearing steps behind him.

"God dammit, Caboose!" Tucker swore agrily behind him. Only Carolina and Tucker followed, the Reds probably thinking this was a Blue Team problem and decided they were going to stay out of it.

The second the Elevator dinged, Wash was storming into the training room with his heart in his throat. Caboose was currently making his way towards South. 'OH GOD!'

"Hey! I remember you!" Caboose shouted at South excitedly, causing her to put down the weights and turn to him.

"CABOOSE!" Wash shouted across the training room, making everyone stop once they realized something was going on. "CABOOSE," Wash shouted again in warning as he took another step towards South, "remember what I said!" Wash shouted again hoping that he would remember not to speak to the Freelancers.

Surprisingly this made Caboose stop, giving him enough time to grab him by the arm. Wash would try and drag him out, but he learned years ago that Caboose was immovable when he wanted to be.

"We need to leave Caboose." He said gently, promptly ignoring the shocked look on South's face.

"But," Caboose said with a pout in his voice, "they could be our friends. Don't you like making new friends Wash!"

"Caboose," he said again softly, as though he was sad.

"We try and kill each other and then we become friends!" Caboose said insistently, " You already killed her so now you can be best friends! That's how me and Church became best friends! Sheila blew him up!" 

"No, you blew him up, you crazy fuck!" Tucker cut in

"Ugh, Tucker, you are just upset because Church is my best friend and not yours." 

Tucker inhaled sharply, about to yell, but he was interrupted.

"Hey,  _Caboose,_ " South growled out, " what did you say Wash did to me?" Everyone in the room moved closer to see what was going on better.

Caboose whipped back around to South before Wash could stop him.

"Oh! He shot you and then blew you up, and then we went to go back to the base-"

"Wash?" Carolina said, shocked. 

Wash looked around the whole room tense, the memory fresh on his mind every time he caught a glimpse of South.

"You told me she was dead, you didn't say that you were the one that killed her." Carolina ground out sounded shocked.

"I-Carolina-"

"Hey," Tucker said sounded furious, "you don't know the full story. Everything Wash did, he did for a reason!" Wash felt touched by Tucker jumping to his defense, but it was useless.

Carolina shot forward and pulled him close to her by his chest armor. "Then explain! Why?!"

Wash felt his own fury rise up to clash with Carolina's. "Why?! You want to know why?! She  **shot me in the back** _that is why!"_ Wash shouted in fury, an old wound suddenly being reopened. "SHE'S THE REASON NORTH DIED, DELTA TOLD ME HIMSELF, AND WHEN I WENT TO GO  _SAVE HER_ FROM THE META-" Wash's voice suddenly cut out an emotion rising up and choking him. He forced himself to calm down, only making his voice sound cold. "She shot me in the back the second I turned it to her, and left me to slow him down so she could escape. So, imagine my shock when I get a recovery becon to go save her once more from The Meta, and Delta told me what happened. I put a bullet in her _fucking skull and blew her the fuck up._ " Wash pushed her off, Carolina going easily from shock.

When Wash turned to drag Caboose out once more, he was shocked to turn into the giants blue arms. "There, there, Agent Washington, everything is okay now."

Wash jolted sharply in his hold, forced to stare into the shocked and pained expression of South's face. A hand rested on his back, causing his to flinch from the touch. He hated how exposed he felt, now everyone knows how hurt he was, how  _damaged he is._ Panic was making his breath come out in sharp bursts, making him try to furiously get out of Caboose's hold. He could see North's dead eyes staring up at him, then York's, and then many more.

" _Caboose,"_ his voice cracked and sounded like a sob, "you need to let me go right now." His whole body was shaking, and he grew angry at himself because everyone one was staring at him. He glanced again at South's face and saw pity and confusion. His efforts doubled, and he managed to break free, falling on his butt.

" _I'm so sorry, Wash."_ Carolina's voice cracked. Tucker leaned into her ear, even though they were wearing helmets, and whispered. " _Wash is about to have an episode, and he can't have on here."_ Carolina suddenly snapped to attention, making everyone one in the room jump slightly.

Wash's head was starting to pound now, the whispers of experiences that weren't his started to grow louder. Wash decided he was done,  _done,_ and used Caboose's unguardedness to throw his heavy body over his shoulder. "Let's go." Wash growled out, not waiting to see if they were following.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammar errors and typos, if you have suggestions to further improve my writing ability then do not hesitate to leave your advice in the comments. Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a good day <3<3<3


End file.
